Wolf Love: A Phoenix Love
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Sequel to Wolf Love: Opposites Attract] The Tournament is almost here! But a new threat is here, as well as an old one, hell bent on splitting the two couples up. What can they do? And what do they want with Moon Child? KaixTala BryanxRay
1. Moon Child

It's done. Masters Yuriy and Firetail told me that I have done well in my work; Feathers and Stripes too. It makes me happy.

The other thing that makes me happy is the fact that Pack Leader, Gravel Brains, Ice and Tiger Boy are happy… together… forever…

Right now, they're at the new cabin in Snowland. I think they decided on a vacation after the tournament, or something, so decided to go together; bringing me along, of course. We've been here for what must be 2 human days and it's been great. Laughing, happiness and love always in the atmosphere…

But it hasn't been that way forever.

Even at the start, Pack Leader and Gravel Brains have had their differences and arguments, mostly in Gravel Brains winning…

But right before the tournament, things went from heavenly to hell in little time…

How, you ask?

Let me tell you…


	2. Riverside

"Hey Ray, have you seen Kai?" a tired Tyson asked the neko-jin as soon as he entered the room. "S'just that…" He yawned. "Kenny wants to see us all…"

"No, sorry guys, I haven't. I could go look for him…" He offered. "You guys could fill me in later."

"Fine, Ray." Kenny replied. "Just if you don't find him by midday, come back. He'll probably be training if that happens."

Ray nodded and stood. Normally, Moon Child would be bounding after Ray like a normal dog begging for a walk, but she wasn't there; he guessed that she was with Kai.

He gave a sigh as he walked through the park. As he walked, he glanced left and right, seeing kids play; whether it be normal play or beyblading. As he neared the river, memories came to his mind's eye… one of them being most clear and dear to him.. the last time he had been at the riverside, which had ironically been the night before… with Bryan.

The corner of Ray's lips twitched upwards into a lop-sided smirk as he thought of that memory. He liked that moment. Though, the last things he remembered were Bryan explaining the scar on his back and obviously falling asleep in the falcon's arms. He guessed Bryan had snuck into Tyson's dojo to put Ray in his futon, because Ray woke up that morning in there. Nice of him.

Heaving a sigh, he wandered along the side of the slow moving river, watching it glisten in the morning glow of the su-

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pushed against the wall of the underside of the bridge. He yelled out in pain, but a pair of lips silenced him.

_He tastes… familiar…_ was the second thought that sprung to Ray's mind (the first being, _Who the fuck is this?_). He smirked. _Bryan…_

He sighed as he opened his mouth into the kiss, letting the falcon's tongue enter. He distinctly felt Bryan's hand on his hip, while he had another round his waist and resting on his lower back. His own hands were buried in Bryan's hair, ruffling up the already messy hair.

Pulling back, Bryan smirked. "Hello Kitten."

Ray pouted. "What's with the 'kitten' nickname?"

"It suits you." Bryan murmured, nuzzling Ray's neck.

"And you said I was too snugly…" Ray muttered. "Now that you're here, you can help me find Kai."

"I was about to say the same thing about Tala." Bryan replied, straightening to look Ray in the eyes, though he kept his hands where they were. "The old coot, Mr Dickenson, wants to see us."

"Same, but with Kenny. I guess the Chief saw Mr Dickenson beforehand… But I think thatKai and Talawill be together."

"How ever did you guess?" Bryan asked sarcastically, faking surprise. He smirked as Ray pouted again. "But I think you're right, kitten. Both are pretty possessive…"

"Including you?" Ray inquired.

Bryan leant down to Ray's neck and made a trail of butterfly kisses down the side, moving under his collar. Once he met the conjunction of where neck met shoulder, he bit down, marking Ray as his own. The said neko-jin inhaled sharply, his grip on the back of Bryan's jacket and hair tightening briefly.

"Jeez…" he murmured.

Bryan smirked. "That answer your question?" He said in between kisses and licks over the small wound.

Ray laughed. "I guess it does… I'm just thanking the gods and spirits that you did it _under_ my collar… explaining that to the others would be hard… unless I said a vampire bit me…"

"Oh, so I'm a vampire now, am I?" Bryan asked, straightening once again and giving Ray a swift, chaste kiss.

"I don't care what you are."

"I guess the next thing you're going to say is 'You're perfect to me.'"

"Well, two things: 1) Do you want me to say it? 2) To say it anyway, you are perfect to me, Bry." Ray replied.

"I already know, kitten."

'_**Excuuuuuuuuse me!' **_

"Huh? Oh, Moon Child!" Ray grinned, letting go of Bryan and sitting on his heels to scratch the grey wolf behind the ears. "Do you know where Kai and Tala are?"

Moon Child nodded and sat down, scratching her newly collared neck.

"Oh, please don't tell me she has fleas…" Bryan muttered.

"I don't think she does." Ray replied as something shiny fell onto the ground. Moon Child instantly stopped scratching and looked expectantly at Ray. He picked up a small, platinum-blue card. "It's a key card of some kind… Hey, it has 'Hiwatari' on it! That's Kai's last name, isn't it?"

Bryan nodded. "I guess he wants to see us… probably to get us to cover for them so they can screw each other for the whole day…"

"Bryan!"

"Hn…" Bryan huffed. "…it's probably true, anyway…" he added in a murmur.

"Come on. The card says that the room's at the Liberty Hotel in the penthouse suite… wait, isn't the Liberty Hotel that five star hotel a few blocks away?"

Bryan shrugged. "How should I know? I've only been to Japan two times in my whole, entire life, this being one of them."

"Sourpuss…" Ray muttered as he stood. "Come on, we better go see anyway…"

* * *

"Great Spirits above…" Ray murmured as the three of them walked into the penthouse suite. "This is probably the size of the great temple in my village!" 

"Hiwatari, where's Tala?" Bryan growled softly at Kai, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, arms crossed and leaning on the tabletop.

"Sleeping." Kai replied simply.

"Well, wake 'im. We've got a meeting with the old coot and Tala needs to be there."

"That's what I needed to tell you about. We won't be coming. I don't know what's wrong with Tala; he's been acting odd lately and-"

"Ah, ah! I ain't covering for you and Red just so you two can spend the day screwing each other, Kai."

"Bryan!" Ray cried. He turned his attention to Kai. "What do you mean 'odd'?"

"He-"

But Kai stopped when a faint cry erupted from one of the rooms. Kai cursed and ran into one of the rooms, Bryan and Ray following; Moon Child too. What they saw made them stop: mentally and physically.

Kai was kneeling on the bed, holding a shaking, yet sleeping, Tala in his arms, whispering words of obvious-comfort in the redhead's ear; but these words had no effect. The nightmare seemed to be scaring Tala out of his wits. At first, Bryan thought Tala was faking…

"Bryan. Grab Wolborg from Tala's bag. It could calm him down." Kai growled at the Falcon, who nodded; he knew when there was a time to be sarcastic/moody/etc and this was not one of those times. He made his way quickly to a small duffel bag and opened it, grabbing the blade that was lying on top of the neatly piled clothes. He made his way back over to Tala and Kai and, with the help of Kai, pried the redhead's hand off the blunette's shirt. Bryan placed Wolborg in Tala's palm and clasped his fingers round it, before stepping back…

But this did no good either, for straight after, Tala threw the blade away like a spoilt child does a toy that does not please him. Ray, with his quick reflexes, darted diagonally and grabbed the airborne blade. Bryan now knew that this was no act to stop suspicion; Tala would never throw Wolborg like that, even if he knew that Ray would catch it.

Ray and Bryan could do nothing but watch; Ray tried to preoccupy himself with comforting Moon Child, but Tala's cries were loud. Bryan had shut his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see his captain like this and Kai had buried his face in Tala's messy hair to hide his tears from everyone, still cradling Tala to his frame.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tala calmed down; though he still shook and had Kai's shirt in a vice-like grip, a pained look on his face. Nothing happened for a while. It seemed like time had stopped.

Ray stood quietly and shakily, walking over to Bryan and placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Bryan opened his eyes and the two stared at each other for a while before Bryan nodded. They quietly walked out, bringing Moon Child with them.

"Bryan…" Ray murmured when the lilac-haired teen had closed the bedroom door. The Russian turned to the neko-jin and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back. "What do you think is happening to Tala?"

"I…" Bryan sighed. "I'm not certain… but if my suspicions are correct, Tala's in big trouble."

* * *

A/N- sorry for the slow update… I somehow managed cut to my hand while ice skating. It weren't mah fault! Some dude went right into me and… well, the details are gory… to put it short, the edge of his skate got dug into mah hand… hehe, I didn't actually feel it; twas weird. all i remember was someone screaming 'BLOOD!' and me looking at mah hand going 'Oh...fuck.' (Talk about weird...) … but I had to write this chapter all one handedly… bloody hell, don't try it…

Anywho, Review! DAMN RYHMES!


	3. Nightmares

A/N- ok, yes this is a very short chapter; just a lil bit shorter than the prologue, but i apologise. writers block seems to pursue me...

* * *

The full moon shone down on the sleeping city below it. Or at least… nearly everyone was asleep; one was awake, calming their companion down, who was suffering from a nightmare in which he could not be awoken from.

The other was hugging their companion close to their body, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in their mother tongue into his ear. Tears were leaking from their eyes, too… tears of sadness. It pained them to see their lover like this… shaking… shivering… and in pain himself…

They had tried so hard to wake their partner from his nightmare, but no avail… it seemed as if the nightmare was being inflicted by demons and were forcing him to bear whatever they wanted him to see in full… not letting go…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. He stopped shaking. The other sighed in relief and moved their head away to look at their lover. They wiped his brow of the sweat and smiled sadly.

"You scared me…" They whispered.

"I'm…"

The other shushed him with a finger to his lips and held him close to their body. They felt his companion's hands grip their nightshirt.

"Shhh, Tala, it's over. Sleep…"

* * *

"Where're you going Kai?" Tala asked fearfully.

Kai turned round and looked at the redhead confusingly. But he strode back to the bed and perched himself on the edge. He reached out a hand and stroked Tala's pale cheek, a frowned smile on his face.

"I won't go anywhere, unless you want me to." He whispered.

Tala shook his head and he sighed, scooting over next to his redhead and lying back down. Tala snuggled into Kai's chest, taking in his scent.

"Kai…" He began hesitantly. "…Are you sure the dream didn't really happen? It seemed so real…"

"I'm sure, Tala… It didn't happen… I'm not going to leave you…ever…"


	4. Always

A/N- I edited the Prologue slightly, so if you would reread that, please.I only changed a few words, though... nothing drastic...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Bryan…" Ray murmured when the lilac-haired teen had closed the bedroom door. The Russian turned to the neko-jin and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back. "What do you think is happening to Tala?"

"I…" Bryan sighed. "I'm not certain… but if my suspicions are correct, Tala's in big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

But Bryan never replied because Kai emerged from the room, looking exhausted. He half closed the door, leaning on the doorframe afterwards, eyes closed. Ray let go of Bryan and walked over, laying a hand on the tired teen's shoulder.

"Kai," He said, "you go rest and Bryan and I will tell the others that you're busy, okay?" Ray must've sensed that Kai was going to object because he carried on. "Kai, you look half dead. Tala needs you; so stay. We'll come back after the meetings are done, okay?"

Kai gave a small nod and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door without a sound.

**_New Flashback_**

Sighing, Ray opened the huge door to the penthouse suite and shutting it. He suddenly felt two arms slide round his waist and he gave a small yelp of surprise. Turning round in the powerful arms, he saw a smirking Bryan.

Ray pouted. "What is it with you and scaring me? That's the second time today!"

"You're easy to scare, kitten, that's why." Bryan smirked, ghosting his lips over Ray's before pressing down firmly, forcing him against the mahogany door; although, he pulled back a few moments later. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." He smirked. "I snuck away. It was easy enough. I'm seriously contemplating getting the Chief a haircut. It's a miracle that he can actually see under that mop of hair…"

Bryan smirked too and kissed him gently for a few seconds.

"You?" Ray asked.

"Told the old coot that I needed to check on Tala." He sighed and shook his head sadly. "Now Spencer and Ian think that Red and I are dating…"

Ray chuckled. "The guys think that Kai and I are dating…" He smiled at the grey haired teen, amber eyes sparkling. "But I only see Kai as a brother… I want you as something more…" He paused. "No… I don't want you…" Their lips brushed together. "…I need you…"

**_End Flashback_**

So here he was, lying in the unbelievably soft bed, Bryan's arms around him in a possessive, yet somewhat gentle, grip. No, they hadn't done 'it'; no, not 'foreplay' either. Yes people, let me introduce you to the world of…

Sleep and nighttime.

It is a normal thing to do, but that is off subject, so I shall not bore you with drabbles about why humans need sleep, not caffeine (though it's good for sugar highs)…

Ray shifted and the muscular (D-G: drool…) arms moved to allow the neko-jin to get more comfortable.

"Can't sleep?"

Ray shook his head. "No…" He whispered back before heaving a sigh. "I'm worried…"

"About Tala?"

"Well, yes, but not as much right now…"

"Well, what about then, kitten? If I'll hurt you like I did three years ago." Ray could feel Bryan smirking.

"No…" Ray chuckled quietly. "S'just… at the tournament… it'll be hard to get some alone time without everyone finding out… especially the White Tigers…"

Bryan ran his fingers down Ray's back to the base of his ponytail, slowly unwinding it. When it was unwound, he threw the wrap-material slightly so it landed on the floor beside the bed. Going back to Ray's now free hair, he submerged his fingers in the waterfall of ebony tresses, revelling in the silky, soft texture between his fingers. Ray nuzzled his neck, purring softly.

"Don't worry about them…" Bryan whispered, smirking as he felt Ray shiver with pleasure.

"Then what should I worry about?"

"Something too rude for your little kitty ears…"

"Try me…"

Bryan chuckled and dipped his head, whispering something huskily in Ray's ear. The Chinese boy's eyes widened and a deep blush adorned the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

"You… you have a dirty mind, Falcon. A very dirty mind…"

"Told you so…" Bryan whispered, massaging Ray's back under his hair. "…But not here… I don't know if you're a screamer yet and I don't want to wake Tala and Kai up…" He smirked at he caught sight of Ray's furious blushing in the corner of his eye. "At least… not yet…" he added, deviously…

**_In the other room…_**

"Kai?" A whispered voice asked uncertainly. "You awake?"

"Tala… I was worried…" Kai whispered back, holding the redhead away from him to look at him.

"I'm sorry…"

Kai sighed and held Tala to his frame. They stayed this way until they felt movement at the end of the bed. Looking down, the saw Moon Child padding up towards them slowly. Tala smiled softly as she reached them and ran a hand down her smooth, grey coat.

"She's been waiting for you, you know?" Kai said, smiling slightly as he watched Tala stroke the other wolf tranquilly. Kai reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from Tala face.

Tala turned his attention to Kai. "I… I missed you…"

Kai's smile increased. "How could you miss me if I've been here all the time?"

Tala sighed sadly. "You may have been here physically," he took a hand and tapped his temple, "but up here, in my nightmares, you weren't…"

Kai took Tala's hand away from his forehead.

"You may be right about the nightmare thing… but… I will always be here…" he placed Tala's hand on the middle of the redhead's chest, right over his heart, "but, I'll always be here… in your heart…"

"Always?"

The corner of Kai's mouth kicked upwards into a reassuring smile. "Always… as long as you stay in mine..."

"Always..."

* * *

A/N- that has to be the fluffiest chapter I've ever written in the whole saga of Wolf Love… (cries) (sniff) thank you to all reviews and please add new reviews for this chapter. 


	5. Just forget

A/N- sorry, but I had to up the rating for this fic. Why does it always happen? I start a new Wolf Love and a few chappie later, I have to up the rating to an 'M'! it's freaky… oh well… enjoy! (No, this chappie does not contain a lemon… but something…similar (wink wink))

* * *

**_Chapter Four- Just Forget_**

The Tiger was the only one awake in the penthouse suite of the Liberty Hotel. He had been for quite some time. He didn't know for how long. He also didn't know how long he had been tracing imaginary lines over the Falcon's back.

With Bryan lying on his front (asleep) and Ray's head on his shoulder, Ray felt more comfortable than he had ever been. Even more comfortable than he thought he'd be with Bryan around (let alone in the same bed ;D ).

His hand brushed over the white scar on the Falcon's back and he literally felt the shiver go down the Russian's spine.

_Wow,_ Ray thought, _Bryan's scar is really sensitive…I wonder what really happened…_

His fingers skimmed over the milk-coloured skin, brushing over tiny, old scars. It gave him a pang of emotional pain to think of the punishments that Bryan must have faced to get all of the white marks. But then again… without the scars… Bryan wouldn't be Bryan.

Bryan shifted slightly in his sleep and Ray lifted his head to look at his lover; though Bryan didn't wake up. Ray suddenly realised something; he had never actually seen Bryan sleep. He smiled at his companion's relaxed features and snuggled down beside him, his head on the pillow this time.

After a while, though…

"You know, I do need my oxygen and space…"

Ray felt like laughing. "I know… I kind of figured that you would need oxygen, because otherwise you'd be freaky and dead; but the space thing…" Ray pouted. "That tells me you don't love me…"

"Who says I love you?" Bryan asked in a hushed tone, brushing ebony bangs away from the Tiger's face. He smirked at Ray's confused expression and brought his face even closer so that they were millimetres apart. "I don't love you, Ray… I adore you…"

Ray felt like fainting as Bryan's hot breath fanned across his cheeks. He was sure he was blushing, for Bryan was still smirking. And he could feel the Falcon smirking still as Bryan crushed his lips against his own in what might've been a bruising kiss if a little more force had been used. Ray moved even closer to Bryan, in an attempt to gain more of his Falcon; in which he succeeded. Although, he didn't expect to feel Bryan's hand slowly sneaking under his boxer shorts. He tried to concentrate on the kiss to stop himself from moaning, for he didn't want to wake Tala and Kai; he wouldn't be able to live through the evil smirking later on…

He pulled away from the kiss to gasp as he felt Bryan's finger lazily go up his shaft, but Bryan shushed him with his other hand.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake Tala and Kai now, do we?" He said wickedly; Ray was starting to hate that voice.

Bryan pulled him back into another kiss. It seemed to be the only way to keep his Tiger quiet; though he did want to hear his Ray moan with pleasure as loud as his lungs would let him. He continued to stroke Ray, feeling the Tiger grow even harder by the second.

After a few more minutes, Ray came in Bryan's hand, his moan muffled by the Falcon's mouth. Ray pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck, his heart rate erratic from his orgasm. Bryan withdrew his hand from the Tiger's boxers and licked his fingers, groaning quietly in the back of his throat. Ray snickered.

"Horny bastard…"

"You know you love me…" Bryan countered. "And how could I let this go to waste, eh?"

Bryan could literally feel the heat rising from Ray's cheeks and guessed that his Tiger was blushing redder than his captain's hair.

"You know what, you're too modest." Bryan remarked, grazing his fingers over Ray's golden brown back.

"And you're too dirty, but I don't complain…"

"Ah, but I think you'll find, my dear kitten, that you're the one who's dirty. You need a shower…"

Ray nipped Bryan's shoulder as a retort and smirked as he heard Bryan growl. But he frowned.

"And you know what," Ray continued, his voice muffled by Bryan's neck, "these are the only pair of boxers I have with me. So you'll have to sneak back into Tyson's dojo to grab me some more clothes; it'll be easy for you. If you can sneak in carrying me, I think you can do it on your own. And no one will be awake…"

Bryan pinched Ray's back, as if saying, 'No chance, sunshine'.

Ray growled. "Hey watch it, or I'll get even closer to you and then you'll have to get some more boxers for yourself. And I bet that your teammates will be up already, so you'll have to deal with them."

"You're too wicked for your own good, kitten." Bryan sighed. "Fine. It'll give you a chance to have a shower…" He smirked. "Unless you want to share."

"Nice try, but no."

"It was worth a shot." Bryan said with a shrug.

Ray pulled away and sat up, swinging his legs over the side; Bryan couldn't resist but run a finger down the Tiger's spine. He heaved a sigh and got up himself, watching Ray walk into the large en-suit bathroom.

Ray looked around the bathroom with amazement.

_This isn't a bathroom! It's a… It's a… It's a spa! A royal spa. Gods above… what the hell? Well that's convenient. A washing machine. But what in the hell is it doing in a bathroom? Oh well, can't complain…_

* * *

Bryan returned from the Granger Dojo in what seemed like record time. He left the small duffel bag on the bed and walked back into the main room, walking over to the kitchen area. He frowned though; he hadn't seen Tala sitting there before… 

He grunted to catch his captain's attention, whom had been sitting at the table, his arms folded, his head on top of them and staring at his coffee cup boredly. Tala lifted his icy gaze up to the Falcon, confusion clearly written in his blue orbs.

"Bryan?" He asked, unsure. "What're you doing here?"

Bryan poured his own coffee before answering. "Kai got your wolf to find me and give me the spare key card, so I came here. You… you had another nightmare and Ray told Kai that we'd stay. End of story."

"Wait. Ray? He's here?"

Bryan nodded, sitting down also. "In the shower now I think." Bryan frowned as Tala made no move to tease him; the redhead only sighed sadly. "Normally, this would be the time to tease me. But you're not, so spill it; something's on your mind."

Tala looked up at Bryan, icy blues connected with piercing lavenders. Tala looked away and Bryan growled.

"Tala…"

"I dreamt of _it_."

Bryan was confused. "What?"

"_It_."

"I have no clue what you're going on about, Tal."

"You know perfectly what I'm going on about, Bryan." Tala snapped; he sighed again. "I hate to remind you, but what happened after the Russian Tournament?"

The blood drained from Bryan's face. That was one of his worst memories. He stood and walked over to Tala, who had also stood up. He embraced the younger in a hug, which Tala returned fiercely, like a brother would do to another brother whom he had not seen in years. Bryan rubbed the redhead's back comfortingly.

"Tala, you don't have to think about that… you know you don't. What happened is in the past; never to happen again. Just forget about it, Tala. That memory should be the one haunting me, not you… just forget…"

* * *

A/N- don't expect any more semi-limes soon, cos that wasn't actually planned; I just put it in. And I'm not planning for a lemon in this fic either; it wouldn't really fit in. 

Poka! (means 'Bye' in Russian! Tehe!)


	6. Death by Moon Child

A/N- remember:

_'Moon Child thinking' _

_**'Moon Child speaking'** _

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

When Ray had emerged from the bathroom, changed and walked out of the bedroom, Bryan was left in the main area; Tala having gone back to his own bedroom. Bryan had his elbows on the table, leaning on his hands, almost mimicking Tala's expression.

"You ok?" Ray asked, laying a hand on the Falcon's shoulder.

Bryan turned his gaze over his shoulder to look at Ray. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked… sad."

Bryan smirked and turned round on the stool. He wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and brought him forward so the neko-jin was straddling the Russian's lap.

"It was because you were gone." Bryan whispered, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Ray laughed. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, come on! No hanky-panky!" A voice scolded nearby.

They looked over to see Tala, hands on hips and a humoured scowl on his face. Kai was leaning on the doorframe behind him, also amused; Moon Child sitting beside her two masters.

"Yet you're allowed to screw each other when you want." Bryan shot back, biting back a growl when Ray slid off his lap.

"One day, I'll be saying all that about you."

"Oh, so you admit it now, then?"

"When did I admit it? What did I admit?"

"You admitted that you and Kai screw all the time."

"How the hell did you get that out of 'One day, I'll be saying that about you'?"

'_**Ai, ai, ai… I feel like I'm back down that alley with those stupid, baby tiny-tigers.'**_

"See, now you've got the cub upset."

'_Hey, watch it Ice! I ain't a cub.'_

"No, that was you…"

"How was it me?"

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this lovely mothers' meeting," glares were directed at the Phoenix, "but we have training to get to."

"Training?"

"Yes, Ray."

Ray's eyes narrowed at his captain and Bryan smirked.

"Tough luck, kitty."

"That goes for you too, Zasranec."

"Listen, Tal, if you're gunna call me an asshole, at least say it in English. And did I expect you to cancel training on a lovely day like this?"

**_'Lovely day? I feel like my furs gunna melt from the heat…'_**

"Yeah, well, get your ass outta that seat and outside."

"What about the rest of my body?"

"Argh!" Tala cried, and stormed out.

Ray laughed as Bryan stood up. The Falcon whispered something along the lines of 'Later' in the Tiger's ear before walking out. Ray felt like smiling, but the way that Kai was smirking at him made him chuckle nervously.

'_**Come on. Fatty, Sugar Boy, Big Brains and Bossy Boots are waiting!'**_

"Ok, ok, we're coming Moony!" Ray laughed, walking over to the wolf that was anxiously prancing around the door like a dog does when their owner needs to walk them. "By the sounds of it, you want to see the others…"

**_'See them? Nah, I wanna bite their behinds for spreading non-truths about Gravel Brains and you. That's what I wanna do…'_**

"She likes to talk to herself, doesn't she?" Ray laughed again, as he and Kai stood in the elevator.

Kai shrugged. "Blame Tala…"

'_I do NOT talk to myself…'_ If wolves could snort and smirk, Moon Child definitely did both. _'At least I'm not horny and have to be near my mate every damn second of the day…'_

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the Japanese boy.

"We've been worried about you! And then Ray turns up and says that you were looking after Tala; why can't his teammates have done that?"

**_'Watch it, Fatty. Or your cap will be shredded finer than powdered snow…'_**

"Tyson, I would've thought that you would've been pleased that you got training off." Ray pointed out, eying Moon Child carefully.

"Yeah, but I would'veliked to know where one of my teammates were." Tyson huffed. "Knowing our luck, you'll come down with whatever Tala had-"

_Don't say it, Tyson. For Christ's sake, don't say it!_ Ray prayed.

"-With his icky germs!"

_He's dead…if not with Kai, then Moon Child…_

(Growl)

"Eep…"

_Death by Moon Child it is then…_

* * *

A/N- Thankies to reviews. Sorry this wasn't updated sooner but I've had loads of coursework and I've been stressing about my (missed) modules and my polio jab (my arm feels like it's gunna fall of; and it doesn't help that it's the arm that was injured during ice skating…)

Anywho, review!


	7. Loss of air

A/N- remember:

'Moon Child thinking' 'Moon Child speaking' Thinking 

"Speaking"

"_Past speaking" _(like a mini flashback)

"**Someone speaking in Russian**"

(yes I know that's a lot to remember, sorry)

* * *

"Oh come on, Maxie! That was cheating!" Tyson's voice drifted up to the roof of the Dojo.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing?" Ray asked, lying next to Kai.

"No," Kai replied, "and frankly, I don't care."

Ray chuckled and sighed, closing his eyes, his ears concentrating on the different sounds of the night; the crickets buzzing, the last of the birds settling down, few cars and of course, Tyson and Max in the Dojo doing God knows what.

They had done training today, doing what they usually did, though not as… intense. Just as the sun was half-hidden, they stopped and Tyson had come up to Ray.

"_What's wrong with Kai?"_ The Japanese boy had asked. _"He doesn't seem… with it."_

And Ray had thought so too. The Russian was acting like he had something big on his mind. Something he was constantly thinking about; And Ray had an inkling what is was…

But he wasn't going to ask just yet.

He knew Kai. Not like Tala, obviously, but he knew him enough to respect his privacy. He didn't want to nosy around Kai's thoughts unwelcomed; he wasn't the kind of guy. But he was planning to find out soon… just not now. Not after Tala's nightmares…

Gods, that scared Ray to see both Russian's like that; Bryan too. He had never known that those three bladers- those three fearless bladers could be so… troubled, to put it in a nice way. Ray felt scared wondering what was wrong with Tala… and Bryan's words weren't helping…

"_I'm not certain… but if my suspicions are correct, Tala's in big trouble."_

Ray just wished that it could all end and the four of them could live in peace together; not forgetting Moon Child too. If the small (well, not small _now_) hadn't been around, he knew that he wouldn't have gotten together with Bryan… maybe Tala and Kai wouldn't have confessed their feelings… but he knew that it wouldn't be all peaches and cream _that_ easily. As they say, 'the course of true love never does run smoothly'.

This left Ray thinking. Did he believe in true love? Soul mates? He didn't know… his parents, he believed, weren't 'soul mates' or 'true lovers' because they had divorced when he was little. He had later run away from home, ending up in the White Tiger village and being adopted by a young lady called Xiu Juan; later on, meeting Lee and his friends.

Sure, he didn't have a worse life than Bryan or Tala, but it was pretty heavy… not being accepted by others apart from Lee and the gang and wondering about his true parents…

He sighed and stood up, walking over to the edge of the roof.

"Ray?" Kai's voice drifted over.

"Yeah… I… just need some room." He muttered, before jumping off the low Dojo.

He walked out the garden and along the damp sidewalk, head slightly lowered and not really registering where he was walking until… something ran into him.

"Hey watch it- Kon?"

With a 'Huh?' he looked down fully to see Ian sitting on the floor. Thudding footsteps made him look up again.

"Huh? Spencer?"

"Ray, where's Kai?"

"Kai? He's back at Tyson's dojo." Ray sensed something. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain on the way." Spencer said, helping Ian up.

The Chinese boy followed the two Russians, wondering-

"Where's Bryan? And Tala?" He asked, running next to the larger Russian.

"That's the thing." Ray felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. "Tala collapsed." Ray felt his heart fall lower but he was still worried about the redhead. "Bryan is taking him to the hospital."

"He told us to get Kai. I don't know why, but-"

"In here." Ray cut him off, running through the gate of the Granger Dojo. "Kai!" he yelled. No answer. He turned to the two Russians. "Wait here."

He jumped straight onto the roof in one upward leap and ran over to the grey haired captain.

"Kai! You need to come with me. Tala! He's-"

He was cut off because Kai, in the blink of an eye, had stood and wrapped his fingers around Ray's throat, almost blocking off his air supply.

"What? What's wrong with Tala?" Kai's crimson eyes were cold and emotionless.

"He…" Ray rasped out, his feet just brushing the floor. "He collapsed…Bryan's… taking him to… the…hospital…"

Kai let him fall and jumped off the roof himself, away from Spencer and Ian. Ray fell to the floor, on all fours and gulped down the precious oxygen Kai's hand had deprived him of. He put a hand to his throat numbly to try and stop the dull throb and ache; he was sure to have bruises later.

He lifted himself off the floor, still panting and staggered over to the edge nearest the other bladers, and jumped off. He landed perfectly, but it made him feel slightly nauseous.

"Come on…" He said, running over to and past Spencer and Ian; even if his body didn't want him to, his spirit was driving him on.

"What happened? Where's Kai?" Ian asked as they turned a corner.

"He… went on ahead…" Ray panted, his throat dry already.

After five more minutes of running, the large lights of the hospital loomed into view. They ran in.

"Tala Ivanov. He was brought in earlier." Spencer said to the receptionist, giving her a cold glare to make sure she wouldn't fuss about.

"Er… right… Mr Ivanov was rushed off to ICU. You won't be able to see him yet so-"

"I don't care if we can't see him yet, but you must allow Kai Hiwatari to see him immediately without question." Ray said, standing next to Spencer; his slit-eye glare wasn't as good as Spencer's but it sure did the job.

"V-Very well. I'll get onto it. The relatives room is-is down the hall on your right." She squeaked. "The boy who brought him in is in there."

Ray nodded. "Thank you miss." He said before rushing off to the room where she had said Bryan was in.

He was sure Spencer and Ian were following but he didn't care, because when he opened the door, he ran in and flung his arms round Bryan's neck. Bryan's arms wound round his waist instantly and he buried his face in the neko's hair.

"Wow…" They heard Ian mutter. "**Now there's something ya don't see everyday…**"

Bryan lifted his head and glared at the two. "**Go back to the hotel.**"

"**But**-" 

"**Now shrimp. You too Spencer. Leave Tala to me. I'll tell you later.**" He said coldly.

Spencer nodded while Ian muttered things under his breath, stalking out. Bryan thought he was hallucinating because he swore he saw Spencer give him and Ray a wink before closing the door. Bryan sighed and gave Ray's waist a little reassuring squeeze.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me." He murmured, nuzzling his neck, but stopped when he saw finger marks. "Ray? What are these marks? Did someone attack you?"

Ray let go and shook his head. "In a way, no. I told Kai what Spencer had told me and he kinda… well, freaked out, grabbing me by the throat." He saw Bryan's eyes flash with bubbling anger. "No! Bryan, it's okay! He was just worried about Tala. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll just have to trust you on this, Ray." He said seriously, the backs of his fingers brushing over the purpling marks. He smirked. "People seem to like hurting you, don't they? First me, then during other tournaments and then Kai… I'll have to step up my work as boyfriend, shan't I?"

"So you're gunna protect me from yourself?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you that you almost killed me just over three years ago and you bit me just under three _days_ ago?"

But the Chinese boy smiled after and hugged the Russian again. He sighed.

"Bryan…? What happened?"

Bryan sighed as well and hugged the other closer to him. "He just collapsed without warning. He looked tired at first, and then he just… fell to the ground…"

Ray let go and looked up at Bryan. The top of his head only reached just over the Russian's eye line, so he felt slightly small standing in front of the Falcon.

"Bryan, you know something, don't you?" Bryan averted his gaze. "Bryan… please, I need to know. Kai needs to know!"

"He…" Bryan swallowed. "His cyber mind… it's shutting down."

* * *

A/N- 0.0 Jesus Christ…

Anywho, review!


	8. Break ups hurt: literally

A/N- A VERY packed chappie for u guys (and gals) hope u enjoy it!

remember:

_'Moon Child thinking' _

_**'Moon Child speaking'** _

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

Kai gripped the bed railing in a grasp so tight that if one more bit of pressure was added, the railing would've been dented beyond repair; the Russian could've ripped it cleaning off the bed if he wanted to. His knuckles were white from his hold and his pupils were almost slits from shock as he stared at his redhead.

"Tala…" His voice was raspy from holding in the tears. "What… what's going on…?"

He reached forwards and brushed the strands out of his face, but they stubbornly swung back into place.

"Stubborn… just like you Tala…" He bit his lip as the tears spilled into his eyes; but they did not fall. He softly stroked his cheek, the backs of his fingers barely grazing the porcelain skin. "Please, Yuriy… don't do this to me… not now…"

But he knew what was happening to his lover. He had overheard his grandfather talking once about the other experiments for the cyber mind… none had survived. He choked back the tears, furiously trying to stop them from falling. He swallowed to try and remove the lump in his throat. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what to do; he knew how to save Tala.

"Yuriy, goodbye, my love. But not for long…" He laid a kiss on the redhead's lips, pulling back slowly. "I will be back… and that's a vow I shall never break…"

And with a swish of his scarf, he left the room by the means of the open window, glancing back at his lover just once more before leaping out onto the outstretched branch of a great oak, climbing out and running into the nearby alleyway.

* * *

Ray breathed out a shaky sigh and snuggled closer into Bryan's chest, gripping the Falcon's shirt in his clenched fists, never letting go.

"He can't…" He breathed. "He can't just… die… not now…."

Bryan didn't reply, just allowed his hold around his Tiger to tighten.

_Soul mates are supposed to stick to together…_ Ray thought… _And if Tala and Kai aren't soul mates… I don't know what a soul mate is, then…_

* * *

Many a day passed in the Japanese city. Tala made no progress… Kai didn't return… and Ray was slowly withdrawing from Bryan for a reason that the Falcon couldn't think of. For most of the day, one would always find the Tiger on the windowsill of the Wolf's room, staring out the window wishfully, as if waiting for Kai to return and wake Tala up; he laughed inwardly at that one; it sounded just like Sleeping Beauty.

Many a time, one or more of the Blitzkrieg Boys would enter and sit with him; sometimes they'd try to talk to him. He'd only flash a smile or add a comment or two, not engaging in the conversation fully.

Ray had noticed that Ian had taken to talking to Tala. He had heard that it works; talking to a person in a coma, I mean. As if it wakes them up…

But Ray knew that this was no coma. Tala's mind was slowly shutting down; like a normal person going brain dead. His organs would be healthy and would work perfectly on a life support machine… but he'd never wake up…

* * *

"Stupid boy! Think you can sneak in here and save your precious Tala? You're even more foolish than I thought!"

Kai's body fell to the ground in the dank dungeon, his grandfather's laughter echoing until he heard the metal door clang shut. He panted, coughing a little, his body stinging from the whip marks…

He had gone to Russia; gone back to Abbey labs… he knew that his grandfather was behind the whole thing, since Boris was in jail, under high security. Tala wasn't like the other experiments; those died, but Tala's mind was perfectly crafted to be… well… perfect. It was tested and it was proven that it would not ever shut down… only if it was activated by a remote control.

Kai had found the control. He had stuffed it into his pocket just in time before he was hit in the base of the neck by something hard and metal. But he was so weak now after the beating that he couldn't move a muscle…

But he'd do it for Tala…

* * *

"No animals in the hospital, young man!" A nurse shouted at Ray, pointing at the grey furball in his lap named Moon Child.

He just looked back at the nurse coolly. "Sorry, she needs to stay."

"And why's that, young man? Listen, is Mr Ivanov- if that dog stays in here, Mr Ivanov might catch an illness. He needs cleanliness!"

"She's not a dog." Ray pointed out.

"Then what is she? And over sized cat?"

_**'Watch it, bitch…'**_

"She's a wolf and Tala needs her."

"A-A- what?"

"A wolf…" A voice rasped nearby. Heads snapped in Tala's direction to see him looking at them with cold, icy, half-lidded eyes. "And Ray's right… I need her…"

The nurse gasped and ran out the room, making her way to find the doctor. Tala held out a hand, as if reaching for Ray.

"Ray…" He muttered, voice small.

Ray placed a shocked Moon Child on the 'sill beside him and made his way over to the redhead. He took Tala's hand in his and smiled.

"You're awake…"

"…No duh…" Tala chuckled softly.

Ray smiled even more. "I see your sarcasm never seems to fail you, cap'n."

"Who you calling captain?" Tala laughed, before gesturing for Moon Child. She leaped off the 'sill and rushed over to the bedside. Ray lifted her up onto the bed and she padded up to Tala's face. "Hey girl… Miss me?"

_**'Damn you, you silly bastard! You had me worried sick!'**_

"I'll take that as a yes…" He looked up at Ray. "Where's… where's Kai?"

Ray averted his gaze. "He… I… I don't know, Tala. I haven't seen him for days…"

He could feel Tala's gaze turn away sadly, even though he couldn't see it.

"But he'll be back, Tala… he will…"

"Yeah… he will…"

* * *

Tala was sitting up in his hospital bed, his back up against the pillow rest, stroking Moon Child peacefully, the little(ish) wolf sleeping. If anyone saw the redhead, they would have thought him oblivious to the conversation outside between his two friends… but they were wrong…

* * *

"What do you mean, Ray?"

"I just think we should… we should have a time out. Until Kai comes back to Tala. I just feel like it's unfair on Tala that we're happy and he's not… I hope you understand…"

Ray sniffed back the tears and walked into Tala's room, leaving Bryan in the hallway, feeling almost empty. He closed his eyes and sighed, before walking away…

* * *

"Ray…"

Ray didn't look away from the window as he sat in his usual place.

"Ray, look at me."

Still no movement or reply.

Tala sighed. "Listen, Ray, I know what's happened and I know why you've done it." A pause. "You don't have to be sad, Ray, because I'm not. I know that Kai will be back. Soon." Ray looked over and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face before it disappeared. "Just because Kai isn't here and I feel lonely, doesn't mean you have to be lonely yourself. You have Bryan. He's been hurt in the past and it's a wonder that he opened up to you so easily; so don't break his heart again; don't shun him away; don't withdraw… be grateful for him." He smiled reassuringly and Ray gave a small, soft smile in return. Tala's smile turned into a smirk. "Now go be the Tiger you are and track down that Bird before giving him the most breathtaking kiss ever."

Ray laughed and nodded, standing and walking out the room. When he was sure that Ray was gone, Tala turned to Moon Child who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Go and look after those two, Moony." He stroked her head and got out of bed, putting on his (clean) jumpsuit, boots and gloves. Moony nodded at him, a feral look in her eyes. "I know Moon Child; Kai's saved me. So now it's time to save him from Voltaire. Now go. Be well, Moon Child."

* * *

Ray ran as fast as he could out of the hospital grounds. He was heading to the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel first… he needed to find Bryan before something happened. He skidded around a corner.

"Huh? Moon Child!" He laughed as the Wolf ran next to him. "Oh, so it's a race, then?"

They ran, racing through the streets, laughing (well, Moony was yapping). People were stopping and smiling at the two, making them run faster. But soon, luckily when no one was around, both of them stopped. They weren't out of breath, no. Something was lacing the air.

"That smells like blood…" Ray whispered, looking around, sniffing. He watched as Moon Child sniffed the ground and wandered slowly over to an alleyway. "In there?"

Moon Child nodded and rushed in.

"Wait!" Ray rushed in after but stopped dead, eyes wide. "Bryan!" He cried, running over to the lavender haired boy who was leaning against the wall, panting. He reached the Falcon and brushed strands of pale hair out of Bryan's face. "Bryan, say something!"

"Took your sweet time…"

Ray felt like crying with joy. He hugged Bryan close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Bryan. I should've never said that! I never want to be without you!"

"Shhh, kitten, I understand…"

"What-What happened?"

"Hunters…"

"Hunters?"

"They want Moon Child…"

"So they beat you up to get you to tell where she was?" Ray was horrified and angry. "How hurt are you?"

"I don't know the full damage, but it's my gut that's killing me. I think I might've cut my shoulder in the fall…"

"Come on." Ray said, helping Bryan stand. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" Bryan panted, leaning on the wall; he smirked at the look that Ray was giving him. "Fine, no I need some help."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ray said, looping one arm around Bryan's waist and holding Bryan's arm that was around his neck.

Moon Child trotted in front of the two teens, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious looking. They slowly made their way down the streets, their progress made slow because of Bryan's injury.

They finally reached the Liberty Hotel, ignoring the looks of the staff, and got into the elevator. Ray gave Bryan's hand (the hand of the arm that was looped around his neck) a squeeze as the doors opened with a 'ping!'.

Upon entering the penthouse suit, they made straight for a bedroom (not for _that, _dirty people…) and Bryan sat, with a sigh, on the bed.

"Jeez, Bry, how large did you want that cut?" Ray commented, upon spotting the long, thin, still-bleeding incision that ran from the top of Bryan's left shoulder, along his shoulder blade and down, reaching the middle of his back; just overlapping his 'spine' scar; he could see it clearly through the layers of clothes.

Bryan chuckled. "It's bad, I'm guessing?"

"Jeez… hell yeah. If I had that wound on my back, I'd most likely be unconscious from the pain… aren't you in pain?"

Bryan hissed in discomfort, as the Neko helped him ease his jacket off his body, since he moved his shoulder blades, therefore stretching the cut. "Only a little… You any good at sewing?"

"Huh? Yeah, kinda…" Ray was puzzled. "Why?" Then it struck him. "Hell, Bryan, you want me to…"

"Yup. There is no way I'm letting a random woman stitch that up."

"But Bry, it'll hurt without an anaesthetic!"

"I've had worse, Kitten. Just trust me and do this for me… think of it as a repayment for making that temporary-break-up."

Ray pouted. "Fine… but I wasn't breaking up with you… just needing some space…" He added, walking into the huge bathroom and finding the first-aid kit.

Opening it, he found a needle, thread and some anti-septic wipes, along with a cushioned pad to place under a bandage, which he found too. He walked out again, and bit his lip as he sat on the bed behind the Falcon, who had managed to remove his shirt without aid. Ray cleaned up the wound of excess blood first, before threading the needle with the thread that would dissolve into the Falcon's skin after a while. He swallowed and slowly inserted the needle into the Russian's skin at the top of the laceration. He was amazed that Bryan didn't gasp or flinch or cry out, though he did feel him tense slightly.

He tried to ignore the fact that he was poking holes in his boyfriend with the tiny needle by concentrating on getting the stitches perfectly aligned.

But as soon as he reached the skin that went over the gap between the shoulder blade and rib cage, he heard Bryan inhale sharply.

"Shhh, sorry…" Ray whispered, trying to be gentle with the Falcon.

He knew that it would hurt, especially at that point ion the back. It was a real sensitive part in everyone.

Around five minutes had passed when Ray finished, tying the thread and snipping the excess off. He cut the cushioned pad into long strips and taped them over the wound. Next was the bandage; he wrapped it around Bryan's torso before working his way up and wrapping it over his injured shoulder and under the other, making it look like a sash. He moved round to face Bryan. Brushing loose strands out of the Falcon's face, he smiled.

"There… that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bryan said, opening his lavender eyes to look into Ray's amber orbs. He lifted a finger and pulled Ray towards him, placing his lips over the younger's.

Pulling away, Ray smiled. "You better get better soon, mister. I don't want to have to tell your captain that you managed to get beaten up and injured."

"Hey, they all had guns. I wasn't gunna do anything drastic, was I?"

"Excuses, excuses, Falcon…" Ray replied sweetly, packing up the first aid kit.

But he gave a yelp of surprise when he was tackled and pinned to the bed by a smirking Russian, his wrists held by the sides of his head and Bryan straddling his hips. He pouted.

"I was only joking, Bry."

"I know…"

"Hm… fine… but you've got to rest."

"Yeah…"

"… so get off me Bryan…"

"No." Bryan replied, rolling over and bringing Ray with him so that Ray landed on top, Bryan's arms securely round his waist, not letting go.

Ray got the idea and smirked. "Fine… you win… just don't strain your shoulder… I don't want to have to stitch it again." Ray sighed, snuggling into Bryan's chest and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Moon Child padded along the bed and lay down next to the two teens as they drifted off to sleep.

'_Sorry, Pack Leader, but I'm going to have to disobey one of your orders. Yuriy tells me that he senses trouble, so tomorrow… we're coming after you and Gravel Brains… whether you like it or not.' _

* * *

A/N- that's actually the longest chappie ever of Wolf Love… I hope appreciate it because my fingers bloody hurt! It took me just over an hour to write this!

Anywho, Review!


	9. Public emotions

A/N- Sorry, i would've had this up sooner, but there was a stupid bug being totally fuckin annoying and stopping me from uploading documents; i had to wait for three hours for to fix it...

remember:

_'Moon Child thinking' _

_**'Moon Child speaking'** _

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**"Someone speaking in another language"**

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" A voice drifted down the hallway.

Ray glanced at Bryan with a frown before they hurried down that very same hallway to see Ian and Spencer with a doctor and a nurse.

"He can't be gone! He was in a stupid coma a few days ago!" Ian protested. Spencer was frowning at his companion, but made no sound.

The doctor sighed. "I assure you that we have alerted the police and-"

"What's going on here?" Bryan asked coldly, looking from Ian and Spencer to the nurses.

"Tala's gone!"

"What?" Bryan growled. "Stupid captain... can't sit still for even a few days..."

Unbeknownst to the teens, the doctors slipped away, leaving the four to themselves.

"Are you sure Tala's gone?" Ray asked, shifting the big, pouch/backpack that was strung around his shoulders.

"Nah, Kon. He's sitting in his room, but we can't see him." Ian replied sarcastically.

Bryan growled. "He's only trying to help, Shrimp." He retorted, venom dripping off every syllable. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, so when did you find out that Tala had gone?"

"Just five minutes ago," Spencer said, "when we arrived."

"He could be quite far away," Ray admitted, "I left him at just after midday yesterday and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Midday? Where the hell have you two been?" Ian asked.

"Looking after Bryan." Ray replied calmly.

"Because..."

"Because I was attacked." Bryan said.

Both Ian and Spencer looked in shock at the grey haired Russian.

"You... what?"

"You okay, Bryan?" Spencer asked, frowning.

Bryan nodded. "Just a scrape down my back."

Ray snorted. "'Just a scrape' he says..." He muttered.

"What are you talking about Kon?" Ian asked, looking utterly confused, but neither Bryan nor Ray paid no heed.

"It was a scrape, Ray." Bryan said.

"Oh yeah, it was totally a scrape. Having a cut that measured just under half a meter and took thirty stitches to sew up is a scrape; oh hell yeah." Ray replied sarcastically. He noticed Ian's jaw, which was just abut brushing the floor because it was so wide. "Uh, what?"

"Jesus Christ, Bry, that must've bloody hurt."

"It didn't." Bryan said simply.

"But who attacked you?"

"Hunters."

"What? The hunters? From the village?"

"What do you think they're doing here?" Spencer asked rhetorically, but Bryan answered him all the same.

"They want the cub." He replied.

'I ain't a cub!' 

"…"

Ray rolled his eyes. _Can't stay silent for even an hour, can you Moony?_

"I could've sworn I heard that wolf…" Ian muttered, looking around.

'**_Here I am!' _**Moon Child yapped, bursting out of the pouch on Ray's back, front paws resting on Ray's shoulders. **_'Miss me?'_**

"I should've known she'd be around…" Ian muttered.

"But back to more important matters; we need to find Red." Bryan growled, watching Ray place the bag containing Moon Child on the floor in the corner of his eye.

"It could be the hunters?" Ian suggested, but Spencer shook his head.

"Could be, but why target Tala? He may've found the wolf but he hasn't done anything apart from that." He said. "Though I could check out CCTV just in case…"

"Don't they keep the tapes locked up and guarded and stuff?" Ray asked.

The elder smirked. "Even better reason to have a look." He replied.

Ray frowned in slight confusion, but Bryan beat him to it. "Trust him on this one, Kitten. He'll get in there and be able to watch a marathon of hospital life pretty easily and undisturbed."

Ray narrowed his eyes at the 'kitten' nickname. Sure, he didn't mind Bryan calling him that, but not in front of the infamous Blitzkrieg Boys! Oh well, looks like it was taunting/teasing central for the poor feline.

"Watch it Falcon." Ray hissed. "Or you'll be finding out just how sharp this kitten's claws are."

'**_He's got you there, Ice…'_** Moon Child (If wolves could-) giggled.

"Just try me… _kitten_." Bryan smirked, Ian and Spencer left forgotten on the sidelines. "But unless you want to end up like you were 3 years ago, I'd stop sharpening your claws and go play with your yarn."

"**Bryan? Could I ask you something?**" Ray said in fluent Chinese. The Falcon could understand Chinese; Ray learnt that a few nights ago. "**How do you say 'couch' in Russian?**"

"**Couch.**"

"Er Bry? Why did you say-" but Ian was cut off.

"Good, cos that's where you're gunna be sleeping from now on, Falcon." Ray said smugly.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, ignoring the gawks from Ian. "Bet you won't be able to pull that off, Kitten."

"Wait, are you two-"

"I think I could." Ray replied, cutting Ian short once again.

"Really now?"

"Really."

"…I don't think you could."

"Oh? How so?"

"Because of this-"

And Bryan kissed Ray firmly on the lips… totally ignoring the facts that: 1) They were in a hospital; 2) They were in public; 3) Ian and Spencer were there. Ray responded to the sudden show of emotion with a sigh before kissing back just as fiercely.

Ian's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Ahueyet! (1) Now that's something you won't see everyday… I'm scarred for life, I betcha… come on, let's go see those tapes… but let's see the ones that were filmed yesterday, and you are looking at them first! Just in case those two are swapping spit again…"

* * *

(1) 'What the Fuck!' in Russian

* * *

Ha, bet the tauntings are being written inside Ian's tiny brain… but will Tala find Kai in time, where ever the dude is? And will Ray and Bryan be able to help Tala or will the hunters get to them first?

Review and the update will be faster!


	10. Forgotten memories

Even though Spencer and Ian had left, the kiss between Bryan and Ray never ceased.

Moon Child rolled her eyes. _'Just knew that was coming… just knew it… I could feel it in my fur… 'Always trust the fur, Ayashe', Elan used to say used to say to me.'_

They broke away from the heated kiss for breath, only to plunge back into it again.

'_Spirits above… I told them to take it slow, but they just ignore me… but that may be cause by the fact that the stupid race of men lost a couple of brain cells and the way of how to talk to us animals.'_ Another rolling of eyes. _'Maybe Tiger Boy's right; I do kinda talk to myself, don't I? Oh well, maybe a goddess is reading my mind and writing it down to write about in a story or something… with me as the heroine… yeah, that would be nice.'_

She wandered away a little bit and into Tala's room, where she leapt up onto windowsill. Staring out the window, her hazel eyes became sad, as she took in the landscape… so different from home…

**_Flashback_**

'_**Come on!'**_

Moon Child frowned, running as fast as her young legs would carry to catch up to her childhood friend.

'**_Cha'tima! Slow down!' _**Moon Child yapped out.

'**_No! You hurry up!' _**the yap came back on the wind's breath.

_'Darn you, Cha'tima… damn you…'_

But she skidded to a halt on the edge of an ice slump, where part of the icy land had given way; most likely caused by a caved-in tunnel built by subterranean animals. She gazed out over the icy Siberian tundra she now called home, her eyes twinkling in the midday su-

'_**Argh!'**_

Another wolf cub had slammed into her, knocking both over the small cliff's edge, making them roll down the slightly slanted hill. They stopped, the other cub on top of Moon Child, who was on her back. The other cub was jet-black; an oddity among the wolf pack, though she didn't know why.

'**_Caught you, Ayashe!'_** The black wolf yapped out.

'**_You only caught me, Cha'tima, because you back tracked and snuck up on me while I was day-dreaming!'_**

Cha'tima barked. **_'You should be on your toes, Ayashe; wolves should never let their guard down; especially when on the hunt. But we should get back; father says that he needs to talk to me.'_**

Moon Child, or as Cha'tima had called her, Ayashe looked sad.

'**_What's wrong, Ayashe?'_** Cha'tima asked, nuzzling her affectionately. **_'You look sad…'_**

**_'He's probably going to talk to you about taking over when he gets old…or dies…' _**

**_'What?'_**

'_**That's what happened with my father in the old pack… he died and another wolf had to take over…'**_

Cha'tima faltered. He knew that Ayashe and her mother, Kaliska, weren't original members of their pack. He knew that in Kaliska's old pack, she had been the Alpha female; the female leader of the pack, leading the group with her mate. He knew that the reason for Kaliska taking Ayashe and running away was because her mate had been killed and the new Alpha male demanded for her to mate with him… but he was glad that she and her mother was safe; in their pack, with his father; the alpha male, Elan.

'**_Why's that bad?'_** He asked, their noses touching.

'**_Because then you won't be able to stay with me and play with me.'_** She replied sadly.

Cha'tima's mahogany-coloured eyes softened and he licked Ayashe's nose, before nipping her ear playfully. **_'I'll always make time for you, Ayashe; even when I do become pack leader. But that's far away now…'_**

'**_I suppose…'_** She glanced sideways to see their pack of wolves on the horizon. **_'What do you think is happening, Cha'tima?'_**

'**_I think we're moving. The deer – with – horns (1) must be moving to a fresh eating place.'_** Cha'tima said, stepping away from her. **_'Come on! Race yah!'_**

**_End flashback_**

'_Ayashe… my true name…' _Moon Child thought sadly, '_I thought I had forgotten…'_

"Moon Child?"

The wolf's head whipped around to see Ray standing in the doorway, Bryan behind him, looking concerned. The neko-jin moved closer, though the Falcon stayed put.

"You okay?" Ray asked kindly, perching on the edge of the windowsill, next to the reminiscent wolf. "You miss Tala and Kai, don't you?"

_'I miss more than them…'_

Ray looked over at Bryan, silently asking him for help, but he stopped when Moon Child's expression changed; determination shone in her eyes.

**_'We're going!'_**

"Moon Child what- where are you going?"

The wolf jumped off the windowsill and ran past Bryan and down the hallway. Ray rushed over to the Russian. Bryan smirked.

"I think our little wolf has found our other wolf's scent…" He said, before both teens rushed after Moon Child.

* * *

The metal door creaked open slowly and footsteps echoed around the dank, dark dungeon cell. Kai raised his head a little bit from his chest and his eyes flickered open.

Before him stood his grandfather; Kai did his best to glare, but it did only half the damage it should've done.

"Oh, please, Kai. Don't even try that glare on me; it doesn't work." Voltaire scoffed, eyeing his grandson, who was sitting with his back against the wall, one arm hanging limply by his side. "Now, do you have anything you want to say before I start?"

Kai smirked. "In fact, I do." He said; his voice, to his pleasure, showed no weakness.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Fuck off and die like the sick and lonely bastard you are."

"Now, now, Kai. Is that the way to treat your only living relative?"

"Stop being a hypocrite and get on with whatever _punishment_ you have planned for me today." Kai snapped back, saying the word 'punishment' in a rather sarcastic way.

"Kai, Kai, Kai…" Voltaire tutted. "What have I taught you?"

"A load of crap?"

The crack of a whip resounded off the walls of the cell, and Kai's head snapped sideways as the long, thin rope connected with his cheek, leaving a raw, red, bleeding line along his cheekbone. Voltaire sneered.

"Silly, little, weak Kai." He said in a taunted voice. "Always leaping before looking… I mean, look at how you ended up in here! Your pathetic, traitorous and weak excuse of a boyfriend ends up in hospital because his mind betrays him and you come running here to try to save him." He smirked. "The key word here being _'try'_."

Anger bubbled inside of Kai like boiling water. How dare he insult Tala!

"Shut up…"

"What did you say?"

"Shut up!"

"I can't hear you…" Voltaire taunted, daring him to say it one more time.

"I said… Shut. UP!"

* * *

Nearby, on the wooded border of the Siberian tundra, a teen looked into the sky suddenly as a great, burning fireball flew up above. It disappeared in a silent explosion, but in its place was a huge bird made up of flames, crying out a melodic war screech.

The boy smiled, his icy blues glinting. "Dranzer… hang on… I'm coming for you, Kai."

And the boy ran into the woods, towards the burning phoenix and to what he hoped was the place where his lover was.

* * *

"Why the hell is she going to the airport?" Ray asked as they ran down the deserted road, heading towards said building.

"Well, of course. Whoever took Tala would go overseas." Bryan pointed out.

"But how the hell are we going to figure out where he went? How will Moon Child know?" Ray replied. "Unless you haven't realised, wolves can't fly."

Bryan rolled his eyes as they slowed down in front of the large building; Moon Child waited obediently outside the doors. She gave a bark and trotted inside. Ray and Bryan shared a look before following her. They watched as she made her way towards a check-in desk.

Ray looked up at the sign above the woman behind the desk. "Moscow, Russia." He read. "Oh joy… going to Russia…"

"What's wrong with Russia?" Bryan asked.

"Oh nothing, just last time I went, I was sick for what seemed like forever and frozen out of my mind."

Bryan smirked. "Don't worry," He said, his smirk continuing. He handed the woman a credit card, "I'll be here to keep you warm…"

"Oh joy…" Ray muttered under his breath. He turned to Moon Child. "You sure he's in Russia?"

Moon Child. _'No doubt about it, Tiger-boy… no doubt about it…'_

* * *

Ray glanced ahead and frowned. "Nah ah. I ain't going out there."

Bryan sighed and looked out into the wood-edged tundra; the place where they were being lead to by Moon Child and the place where Ray was refusing to go.

"Listen, Ray. You either walk out there willingly, or I have to carry you." Bryan said. "Remember who this is for; Tala and Kai. If the wolf says there in that direction, then we go in that direction."

Ray sighed also. "Fine, I guess you're right…"

As they walked out towards the edge of the town, Ray subconsciously pulled the thick, fur-trimmed coat tighter around his body. The icy wind lazily drifted over his face; he found it not to be as cold as he remembered it; he voiced this aloud to Bryan.

"Global warming." He replied simply. "People burning carbon dioxide for simple wants and eating away at the ozone."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you were one to care about the environment."

"Back in the Abbey, it was the only thing, apart from Tala, I could care about. Also the fact that I want to delay the possible destruction of the Earth just long enough for me to die naturally." Bryan said nonchalantly.

"Well, that might not happen if those guys come after us." Ray said, pointing to a group of men who were crowding around a campfire a few hundred yards away, a stash of guns within their reach.

Bryan's face, if it could, paled even more. "Oh, shit. The hunters."

He grabbed Ray's wrist and ran. He stuck his thumb and index finger into his mouth and gave a whistle; a whistle that Moon Child picked up with her hearing; she soon joined their running towards the woods that lined the seemingly-endless icy tundra.

"What?" Ray asked as they neared the woods, though the trees were at least a good thousand yards away. "Are those the hunters that attacked you?"

"Yes." Bryan replied, his voice showing weariness clearly. He caught Ray's look. "Just – nothing, Ray. Haven't recovered from that atta-"

**BANG_-_**_PING!_

Bryan pulled Ray to the side just as the bullet hit the ice, causing the pinging sound. They carried on running, as fast as they could. They reached the woods in no time; Ray looked down at Moon Child a few yards from the trees.

"Moon Child, go in there and stay low! They have no reason to hurt us, so go! We'll be fine!"

Moon Child had no time to change her mind. She dashed into the bushes nearby and hid, quivering as the men with powerful rifles surrounded her brothers.

**_Flashback_**

"Ayashe, go hide in the bushes! Stay low and hide. I will be fine!"

"But moth-"

"Go! I love you…"

Kaliska technically threw her cub into the bushes, just as the hunters appeared. She took up a defensive stance; crouched low and teeth bared, growling loudly…

**_Flashback_**

No, she wouldn't let that happen to her brothers; not let it happen again… but what could she do?

* * *

(1)- Can anyone guess what Cha'tima is refering to?

* * *

A/N- a lot of background info on Moon Child… or should I say, Ayashe? (I'm thinking of writing a fic about her life before she met Tala; whadda ya think?)

Will she be able to save Ray and Bryan? And will Tala reach Kai in time?

Review to find out quicker!

P.S- BTW, if ya wanna know, all the names of the wolves are all native American names (or as they are incorrectly called 'Indians'); this is because the grey wolf (which is the main breed of wolf (Even Cha'tima, with his black fur)) originates from America, via how the land was laid out a million years ago and because of protection programs helping wolves.

Some info on wolves there; aren't you the educated person today?


	11. Pack and pack up

Well, last chapter I set a task to see if anyone could figure out what animal Cha'tima was referring to (deer-with-horns), but unfortunately, no one got it right; it was Caribou. Although, Aries1391 came very close with the suggestion 'reindeer' (since Caribou are technically reindeer) so pat on the back for you, Aries!

* * *

"Kids." One of the men growled at Bryan and Ray. "Where-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Bryan growled. "And don't call us 'kids' again."

"I don't think you should be throwing commands around when wolves are out."

Moon Child began to panic. The man's voice scared her… she glanced around her surroundings… they seemed familiar… but the tundra all looked the same, so it might not be true…

But her brothers were in danger; she had to risk it…

She slowly crept to the absolute edge of the wooded area until she was just about hidden. One of the hunters must've heard her sudden, yet careful, movements, because his hand spasmed around the gun, as if he wanted to shoot something, and he looked around. The leader continued.

"Listen, where's that wolf? It probably belongs to one of the rascal groups here that attacked the reindeer pack and killed half of it; and that's our winter supplies for fur and food. So-"

"She can't belong to one of the packs here, though!" Ray protested, his eyes slitting; a small growl grew in his throat and some of the men backed off, not having seen this before.

"And why not?"

"She's been living with us for just under a year!" Ray continued. "We only arrived here, in Russia, around two hours ago! And Moon Child would never harm a fly."

"What?" The main leader was shocked, making his voice rise above the normal noise level. "You've tamed one of those beasts? Do you realise how-"

But he stopped. The reason was simple; Moon Child was slowly creeping out, teeth bared and fur puffed out to make her look bigger; the normal traits of a wolf warning something off. She was growling rather loudly.

"Right, boys, step forward and away from the woods. That wolf is back." One of the men warned.

Ray blinked. "I think," He whispered in Bryan's ear as Moon Child went past them, "that they don't know that Moony was running 'with us' and not 'at us'."

"Hunters are stupid like that…" Bryan murmured back.

Meanwhile, Moon Child had stopped some distance in front of the hunters' main leader, with Ray and Bryan behind her. She relaxed her features, though her fur still stood on end. She had stopped growling, but her hazel eyes still glinted dangerously. She visibly drew in a big breath…

And howled.

She called to the big, blue, cloudless sky, howling like a true wolf. It was a melodic wolf call; one like neither Ray nor Bryan had ever heard; one like the hunters had never heard.

She slowly came to a close in her song when her breath began to wear out and she lowered her head, looking back at the hunters.

Nothing happened for a while… until…

A howl answered her; a lower one though; obviously male. And then a mass of howls sounded after that, all at once. Moon Child smiled.

"I don't know whether this is good or bad…" Ray heard one of the hunters nearby mutter to his friend. "She's called her pack…"

_Her pack?_ Ray thought. _But… I thought Tala said she was an orphan…_

"Stupid wolf…" The leader said bitterly, yet tauntingly. "You've called your pack for help, but it'll be their end that they'll get."

'**_I don't think so…'_** A growl sounded; a menacing growl.

Behind Ray and Bryan, a large, black wolf crept out of the bushes, much like Moon Child had done; his features were stretched in the same way. And then, behind him, a large number of wolves crept out cautiously towards the hunters; all different colours and sizes, but all definitely male.

The large, black wolf stopped next to Moon Child.

'**_Harm one hair on her head and you -will- regret it…'_** The wolf growled again.

Behind them, one of the wolves nuzzled Ray's hand, startling the neko-jin.

"Er, Bryan? You sure that they won't hurt us?" He whispered.

Bryan smirked. "Not scared are you, kitten?"

"Er, hello? Earth to Bryan? I'm half cat-demon! Dogs chase cats."

"Only domestic dogs, Ray." Bryan pointed out, watching the staring competition between both leaders of the groups. "Wolves don't see many cats in Russia; not even wild ones. Even then, they only warn them off."

"You know your share of wolf info, Bry."

"You have to when you share a room with a wolf in human clothing." Bryan said nonchalantly.

"Oh that explains it…" Ray said, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "But, even if these wolves are on our side, Bryan, I don't really want to be in the middle of a battlefield."

"Who- what are you kids?" The leader breathed as he watched the wolf nuzzling Ray's hand continually for attention and Ray laughing softly.

"Does it matter?" Bryan said sharply, Falborg clutched in his fist. "All we ask is for you to leave these wolves alone and let us pass."

"Hey, are you one of those preservation guys that protest and generally hold up even the simplest of lives?" One of the hunters asked rudely.

Bryan smirked. "Nope; just two teens needing to save their friends' hides." He glared at the leader. "And I'm not only indicating at the wolves."

The main hunter frowned. "I don't understand… are your friends lost out in the Tundra?"

"You could say that…"

"Fine. We weren't going to harm you anyway…"

Ray spluttered. "What? You say that but Bryan was hurt less than a day ago by you lot!"

Bryan frowned, looking at the men. "No…" He breathed. "These aren't the same guys."

"What are you two babbling about?" The main hunter demanded.

Bryan glared at him. "What we're 'babbling' about is the simple fact that a few of your friends came all the way to Japan to get our wolf."

There was a pause. "…Did your wolf hurt any cattle by any chance?"

"My teammate was the one to look after her usually, but no; no domesticated cattle. Maybe a wild Caribou fawn or two over the months, but she's a wolf; it's natural." Bryan said calmly.

The leader smirked. "I thought I recognised you. Bryan Kuznetsov; the Blitzkrieg Boys, right?"

Bryan smirked as well. "That's me." He sighed. "Well, Raymond, I think we better be leaving; don't you?"

"I think so too." Ray agreed.

"Wait, aren't you going to protect your wolves?" One of the men shouted at the retreating backs of the two teens.

Ray turned round and asked innocently, "What wolves?"

The hunters blinked and looked all around, but Ray was right; all the wolves had gone; including Moon Child.

The leader sighed. "Fine, kids, you win. We won't harm _these_ wolves… wherever they are. But just tell us something."

Bryan turned around too. "What?"

"Where are you headed? The tundra and woods aren't the places for teens, you know. There are tigers, bears and hostile wolves out there."

"What are you implying? That you're gunna come with?" Bryan asked rather sarcastically.

A pause. "I think that's what's they're implying." Ray muttered, a sweatdrop on his head.

The leader walked up to the two teens, his long, brown hair coming loose from its leather hair band. He stopped in front of them.

He held out a hand. "My name is Zorya and this is my herd, The Fang Tooth… and we will be your guides."

* * *

"What's gotten you so sour?"

No reply. The only sound was the crunching of fresh snow and snapping of twigs as they walked through the woods.

Sigh. "Ray… come on, talk or I'll have to make you."

"I don't trust them…" Came the mutter.

"Who, the hunters?" Bryan asked, glancing behind them at the group of men, being led by the man named Zorya. "Ray, I don't trust them to the fullest extent either, but we have to. They know these woods like the back of their hand so they're our best bet in finding Tala."

"A few hours ago you were saying that about Moon Child." Ray pointed out.

Bryan slid an arm round the neko's waist, pulling him against him as they walked. "Come on, Ray. Don't be so negative about things. If they harm a single hair on that pretty head of yours, then they'll have to save themselves from Falborg's Stroblitz; and trust me, they'll end up worse than you did."

Ray smiled, his amber eyes unfocused though staring at the ground. "Thanks Bryan. That does actually make me feel better; even though it does concern the ethics of violence that you know I don't approve of." He laughed when he saw Bryan give a flicker of a smile; he leaned in even closer to the Falcon's frame. "You know, you should smile more. You look even cuter when you do."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Ray, you know very well that words concerning me and the word 'cute' should not even be said in the same breath." He looked up at the dusky sky while he heard Ray laugh again. "We should camp now… getting dark…"

Ray nodded and they stopped, arms dropping to their sides.

Zorya stopped beside them and the three men watched the other hunters dump packs on the ground and start a camp. "You were reading my mind, Bryan. I was contemplating whether to set up a resting spot for the night or carry on till there was no more light; but I guess we better rest."

* * *

They were by the campfire; some were sleeping in the makeshift tents that had been erected and some sat by the warm fire, though Ray sat away from the bunch of Russians, hidden slightly in a strong tree that held closed up winter blossom.

He had been watching the small group of Russians converse, wondering how Bryan could be so… relaxed around them when their 'friends' had practically killed him less than a day ago. Also, Ray had a kind of phobia of any weapons of any kind; especially guns. It didn't really put him at ease when every hunter had his gun within a second-length grasp.

"What you doing up here, Ray?"

"Hm?" He looked next to him to see Bryan, perched expertly on the branched underneath him; the Falcon's head came up to his branch, though. "Oh, hey Bryan."

"Listen, you better not be distancing yourself from me for no reason again."

"It's not you I'm distancing myself from, Bry." Ray said, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Bryan made a small noise of confusion. "The hunters?"

"…In a way; yes."

Bryan jumped up onto the branch and perched there in front of Ray. "What do you mean?" He followed his gaze downwards. "Zorya?" Ray shook his head, but kept staring intently at the object next to the hunter-leader. "His… gun?" Ray nodded, not breaking his gaze. "Oh come off it Ray. He won't shoot you! Stop being retarded and-"

"Oh, I'm being retarded?" Ray shot back, glaring fiercely at the Russian teen. "_I'm_ being retarded? Well, news flash for ya, Bryan; you don't know the reason for me being scared, so how can you call me retarded?"

The neko-jin stood up sharply and jumped nimbly to another nearby branch, a little above his head.

"Ray, where're you going?" Bryan demanded.

"Fresh air." Was all he heard from the Chinese boy.

The Falcon growled in the back of his throat and stood also. He grabbed onto one of the branches above and in front of him and used it to swing to another branch far away. He kept this up, following the neko-jin at a distance until he saw the boy stop.

And stop he did. Ray landed on the snow covered woodland floor perfectly; but after a while, his knees buckled and he fell to all fours, slamming a fist down onto the hard ground.

Bryan jumped form his hiding place silently and was close enough to hear Ray whisper two words…

"Xiu Juan…"

* * *

A/N- sorry for the late update; crimbo is just a few days away and it's mah dad's b'day tomorrow, so… I'm broke and very sad about it, to put it in a nutshell /Sweatdrop/

Anywho, review! (But don't expect an update until after crimbo day!)

P.S- if you can't remember who Xiu Juan is, look back to chapter 6 and to just before Ray left the Granger rooftop and bumped into Ian and Spencer; just before that part!


	12. Saving Fai

Bryan jumped down silently from the tree he had been crouching in a tree and walked quietly over to Ray.

"Xiu Juan…" He heard the neko-jin whimper.

He stopped. Who was this Xiu Juan character? A childhood friend? Most likely. An ex-girlfriend maybe? It was a possibility; he didn't know if Ray was fully homo or bisexual.

He made his way over to his boyfriend, his boots crunching on the soft snow, but he didn't care. He knelt by Ray and pulled the boy towards him, holding his petite frame against his own strong one. He could tell that Ray was crying even though his body didn't shake with sobs; the air around them wasn't filled with crying either; but it was the fact that he could feel the teardrops falling repeatedly on his arm, falling into a rhythm and soaking through the thick jacket.

"Ray…" Bryan, for once in his life, whispered gently. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He held him for a while, in utter silence; Ray's tears slowly stopped. "Who was she?"

Sniff. "Who?"

"This Xiu Juan?" He said before laying a gentle kiss on the top of the neko's head.

"She was my carer… my best friend…" He chuckled slightly. "…My only friend for a while…" He paused. "I ended up in the White Tiger village, not by birth, but because a man from their village found me in the forest when I was a kid. I don't know what had happened, but I know that I'd run away from my old village… my parents… they had split and I-I didn't like it there. But Xiu Juan took me in, even though she had no husband. I was a bit of an outsider in my village; as you can tell. But then I met the future White Tiger team and we all became friends; like in a fairy tale, you could say. But… it happened a few days before I got Driger… the villagers from my old home found my location and…" He swallowed hard. "And…"

"She was…?"

Ray shook his head. "No, but she might have well have been… they wanted me back. I didn't want to go… and… shots were fired… one hit her mid-back, ending right near her heart. We managed to get the villagers away… but… Xiu Juan was hurt bad… she survived, yeah, but the cost was horrendous… she developed severe breathing problems, and worse things than that… she couldn't do what she used to be able to do. She couldn't protect me from the other guys who were older than me; and bigger. But, Lee's grandfather called me, and Xiu somehow knew what it was about. She told me to leave and live her dreams for her; to see the world first hand. The next day, I took Driger and left…"

"And you've lived her dreams for her, Ray," Bryan answered, easing Ray's chin up with his finger and kissing him gently on the lips. Pulling back, he said, "and you've done more."

Ray kissed back, a little more forcefully this time. Bryan replied to the show of emotion and soon the kisses became more needy… desperate… demanding. They lost themselves in the fit of passion, and Bryan kept his instincts under check; the instincts being to just lie down and take the neko-jin right there, right then.

They pulled away, gasping and panting to make up for the loss of oxygen during those precious moments.

But a rustling in the bushes stopped all that. They stared at the moving ferns, expecting a giant bear or tiger to come prowling out, but instead…

"A racoon."

Both teens sweatdropped as the white coloured racoon ran the whole length of the clearing, but it didn't reach the other side; a grey wolf pounced on it.The wolflooked up at them with chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah, Bryan? Do you think…?"

Bryan smirked. "No, cos it wouldn't dare." He growled, fingering the cool metal of his Falborg.

Another wolf appeared; a beige and grey one this time. The two wolves looked at each other, making odd whining sounds; not noticing that the racoon was actually still alive and wriggling to get free, eyes almost popping out of its head under the pressure.

'**_Aren't those the two humansthe Alphatalked about?'_** The beige one asked.

'**_They fit the description…'_** the grey wolf replied, padding softly over to the teens, sniffing the air. **_'Smell likethe Alphadid when he returned too… what shall we do, Shadi?'_**

'_**We leave but follow them at a distance… find out where their home is and report back to Ayashe.'**_

The grey wolf looked down at the wriggling racoon under Shadi's paw. **_'What shall we do about the pest?_**'

'_**We leave him.'**_

And the two wolves scampered off, leaving the two bewildered teens and a scared-to-death, white racoon in the clearing. Ray glanced at Bryan then at the odd racoon.

"Do you think it's alive?" Ray asked; Bryan nodded. "Well then," he stood and walked over to the racoon, picking him up. The racoon instantly sprung to life and ran up the length of his arm and onto his shoulders. Ray looked back at the blank Bryan, "I say he tags along. If we leave him like this, he won't survive."

"And if you keep picking up wild animals, neither will you." Bryan pointed out.

Ray pouted. "For your information, this is the _first_ wild animal I've adopted. _Tala_ adopted Moon Child, not me."

Bryan shook his head sadly and, along with his neko and pet racoon, walked out of the clearing, towards their camp.

"Remember to keep those guns away from me and Fai."

"Don't worry, I- wait, you've named that thing?" Bryan exclaimed. Ray pouted once more. "Come on, Ray, it's a wild racoon dog!"

"I know what it is, Bry, they do live in China as well. And don't worry; you'll always be my favourite animal, Bryan."

* * *

"Come out!"

The rustling continued as the beast ran around the nearby bushes around the redhead. Tala growled and took up a defensive stance. The rustling stopped. Tala's stance faltered for a split second, but became strong again. His ice blue eyes scanned the foliage in the silvery light of the moon for any form of moving life. Nothing, until…

A large black wolf leaped out of the bushes and landed a few feet away from the Russian. It stared at him with deep mahogany eyes. Tala frowned; usually a wolf, upon meeting a fellow predator, would at least puff out its fur to make it seem bigger, but this wolf hadn't.

The wolf bent one of its front legs and lowered its head in a bow. It stood proud again.

It walked around Tala and away, looking over its shoulder and nodding forwards, as if it wanted Tala to follow…

And that's what the redhead did.

* * *

A/N- Another surprise animal. Please welcome, Fai the wild racoon dog! Expect him to cause the same amount of mischief as Moon Child did to Ian… maybe a little less…

But where is that black wolf taking Tala? And will they ever get to Kai? And is Bryan jealous of Fai? Hehe… all questions will be answered next chapter… or maybe in the next few.

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Anywho, review!


	13. Two lost wolfies found

A/N: right, before I start this chappie, I need to answer a few general questions that -loads- of people asked:

**A Racoon Dog:** The Racoon Dog is found in Eastern Europe, Siberia, China, and Japan. Small in size, it reaches only 2ft long and has a chunky build. Its summer coat is grey-brown, with darker eye patches like a racoon's 'mask'. Its winter coat is white. These dogs live alone or in small groups. It is related to the racoon, but is more closely related to wolves and other wild dogs; I guess it's a hybrid (a cross breed) of a wild dog and racoon… 0.0 but I dunno how that could happen…

**Wolf Howls:** Unlike popular beliefs, Wolves do not howl at the moon; let alone a full one. They howl at the start of a hunt, when they've killed an animal and when they finish. They also howl to call their pack together. Think of it as the telephone of the wolfy world.

**How come Moon Child has a pack? You said earlier that her pack (including mother) was killed! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!** (that was altered; no one said that but me :) ): right, if I told you all that now, it would be a spoiler, wouldn't it? Just sit back and relax; all will be explained later, don't worry. And when it does, I bet you'll all say, 'So that's why that happened!'.

* * *

"You know, you are two strange kids."

Ray laughed at Zorya's comment. He picked off another small chunk of meat off his steak and handed it to Fai, who was perched on his shoulder. The little racoon dog took it with his front paws and ate it in little nibbles. Ray laughed. "Yeah, you could say we are."

"'You', Ray, not including me." Bryan corrected, dodging the bone that had been thrown by the neko at him. ""I thought your aim was better than that."

"And to think you two were rivals just over three years ago…" Zorya said with a chuckle. "You two act like brothers… but what amazes me is the fact that you seem to be able to tame the most wildest of beast."

Bryan shook his head. "Though that may be the case, we have yet to find evidence in that. It's just the fact that not all animals are hostile and rabid. Take Moon Child for instance."

"Your wolf?"

"Yeah. But don't ask me how Tala managed to tame her; I wasn't there." Ray said, handing more meat to Fai, who was still perched on his shoulder.

"Neither was I, but all I know is that…" He stopped, trailing off.

Zorya frowned. "What?" Bryan shook his head as if saying he couldn't say. "Listen kid, I won't get offended."

"Tala found her on her own as a cub. He says he found her mother's corpse as well; he suspects that she was killed because she was all alone with her cub."

Zorya gritted his teeth. He sighed to calm himself down. "Jeez… and you think that that was my brothers and village?"

"…It was a possibility." Bryan admitted.

The hunter shook his head. "It wouldn't have been any of our villagers. We have quite good security on our cattle, but when a wolf attacks even a calf, we go after _that_ wolf; not the whole pack; and only kill it on circumstances. And we would never harm a wolf just because it's on its own; let alone with a cub."

"Then what about earlier?" Ray asked, biting back a yawn.

"We thought that your wolf was chasing you. Like, to kill you."

"Nah, we were running away from you, not her."

"Oh thanks."

"Huh? What is it Fai?" The neko asked the wild dog upon his shoulder.

The racoon was standing on his back feet, front paws up, looking almost like a meerkat. It was sniffing the air, as if searching for the direction of what the thing that it had sensed was coming from.

Zorya picked up his rifle, ready to shoot whatever it was immediately. Fai looked at the gun and reverted to all fours before scurrying right round Ray's neck, making an odd sound. It grabbed a tuft of Ray's ebony hair in its claws and yanked continually.

"Ow, hey! Stop! That's my hair!" Ray exclaimed, picking the racoon off his shoulder by the scruff of its neck. "What was that for?"

Fai just looked Ray in the eye; strange green meeting golden amber. Ray broke their gaze and turned to Zorya; Fai doing the same, though still suspended in the air. "Stop." Ray said. "Whatever's out there won't harm us."

"Too right it won't harm us." Bryan said, his voice strangely far away. Ray looked up into a nearby tree to see the Falcon; a smirking Falcon. Bryan looked down at his neko. "Looks like we won't have to search for our little lost wolfy."

"Huh? You mean…?"

**Some time ago**

"Just where are you taking me?" Tala asked the black wolf. It turned its head and gave him a look that said, 'Soon'. Tala sighed. "Fine, you just better get us there soon. And you better not be wasting my time; if you are, it'll be hell to pay."

'_**I know, I know. Ayashe told me. But we're here.'**_

They emerged in a tiny clearing. A small cave was opposite him and to the side of that was a burrow. Out of the cave came-

"Moon Child!" Tala exclaimed and the wolf yapped, rushing over to her master. She technically ran him over, licking his face; a few wolves poked their heads out of the large burrow to investigate. "Hey, stop it, girl! Stop! Glad to see you too!" She got off and sat next to him, as he sat up. "What are you doing-" He stopped, seeing the knowing look in her eyes. "You didn't… Bryan's here? Where?"

Moon Child gave a yap-bark and jumped up onto her back legs, falling back down, and doing it again. Tala got the hint and stood up. Moon Child ran around him once before running ahead.

Tala chuckled. "Fine, yeah I get ya. No need to get your fur in a twist."

He moved over to his wolf and together they walked through the bushes that enclosed the clearing where the pack of wolves lived. But they didn't get far; a deep bark echoed off the rocks.

"Huh?" Tala looked around to see the black wolf looking at him with deep mahogany eyes.

'**_What is it, Cha'tima?'_** Moon Child asked.

The black wolf, Cha'tima, growled softly. **_'I'm coming with you.'_**

Moon Child frowned. **_'I can handle things on my own… with pack leader with me, of course.'_**

Cha'tima rolled his eyes. **_'Yeah right.'_** He looked up at Tala, a silent question in his eyes. **_'I'm coming.'_**

"Let me guess; you want to come with us." Tala said; the wolf nodded. "Fine, whatever. The more the merrier."

**Back to the future** (lol, sorry. Had to do that…)

"You mean…?"

"Yo! Shit head!" Bryan called out.

Two wolves ran out of the bushes; one a greyish white, the other, pure black. Tala appeared after them. He glared up at Bryan in the tree, placing his hands on his hips. "Hello to you too. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

Bryan jumped down from the tree. "Blame your wolf, Tala; not me. She just went flying off."

"Oh, haha, Bryan. Nice pun." Ray's voice fluttered over. (1)

Tala looked over to the neko-jin (who was currently being bombarded by a happy Moon Child), surprised. "Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you think that I'd let Bryan go off here on his own?"

"What, you scared that he'd get hurt?"

Ray looked impassively at Tala. "No, I was scared that he's hurt someone else, actually."

Tala laughed and walked up to him, pulling the Chinese boy into a hug. Ray hugged back and buried his face in the Russian's neck.

"We were worried." He said quietly; his voice was even quieter than it would've been because it was muffled by Tala's neck.

"You were? Well there's a surprise."

Ray gave Tala a poke in the back, in between two of his ribs. Tala laughed again and hugged the neko tighter. But what surprised him even more was the fact that Fai decided he wanted to join in with the hugging…

"Uh, Ray? There's a racoon on my face."

Ray let go and moved away to look. Fai let go of Tala's face too; the white racoon gave a little wave.

Tala looked at the wild dog weirdly. "Hello to you too."

'**_Pest…'_** Cha'tima growled.

Fai gave a little tutting noise, almost like a hamster or Guinea Pig, and jumped over to Tala's shoulder.

"So, what're you doing with a racoon dog, Ray?"

"You're telling me…" Bryan muttered. "But looks like you've added another wolf to your collection too, Tala."

Tala looked down at the black wolf, which looked up at him. "Yeah, he found me and brought me to Moon Child, who in turn brought me here. He tagged along."

"Got a name for him?" Ray asked.

Tala frowned. "No…"

"Well he does need a name, ya know." Ray said.

During their conversation, they hadn't noticed that Fai had leapt down from Tala's shoulder and was currently being sniffed by Moon Child. Upon hearing that they didn't know Cha'tima's name, Moony grabbed Fai in her mouth and began to draw shapes on the snowy ground by the means of the racoon's tail. This caught the teens attention; along with the forgotten Zorya.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tala asked as his wolf carried on with her drawing with the poor racoon's tail.

"I dunno, but it's funny." Bryan smirked.

Finally, Moon Child stopped, letting poor Fai go; the little racoon dog instantly ran and scurried up to Ray's shoulder, using his clothes as a grip. It sent a glare towards the grey wolf.

Moon Child looked at the teens expectantly.

"C-H-A-apostrophe-T-I-M-A." Tala read aloud. "Cha'tima? What's that mean?"

"I think that's the wolf's name." Bryan said, looking at the black wolf. It nodded. "Cha'tima." The wolf's ears perked up.

"Yup, that's his name." Zorya added, noting Cha'tima's expression. "I've seen that look on a wolf before."

Tala looked at the brunette. "Who the hell are you?" He glanced at the rifle in his hand. "Hunter…" He added acidly.

"Tala, chill. He's on our side." Bryan said, laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Tala didn't reply just turned on his heel and walked to the place where he had appeared from.

"Tala? Where're you going?" Ray asked.

"I need to get Kai."

"What? Where's Kai?" Bryan asked, Zorya once again forgotten. Tala turned sharply to the lavender haired youth. Bryan frowned. "Ivanov; explain."

* * *

(1) The pun (play-on-words) being that Moon Child ran to the airport… where planes fly from… and they flew to Russia… get it now? Oh for heavens sake…

* * *

I really have nothing to say right at the moment, except:

Has anyone else spotted the pattern with the Wolf Love's? Not with the storyline. But with reviews. For the first Wolf Love I got 58 reviews, then I got 76 reviews for the second Wolf Love, and already we're up to 78 now! (and thank you!) just think how many reviews I could get for the next 2… oops, I let that slip!

Anywho, review!


	14. Nearly there but is it too late?

"Ivanov; explain."

"Oh, are we on second name terms now?" Tala asked tauntingly. He suddenly turned serious. "I don't have time to explain myself now, _Kuznetsov_; I need to find Kai."

Tala made a move to walk away again. "Wait, Tala." The redhead turned back around to look at the neko-jin. "Is… is Kai hurt or something? Tala, you have to explain, or we can't help you!"

Tala paused, his eyes hidden in darkness.

"Just tell us where Kai is and then you can tell us the rest on the way." Ray continued.

Tala looked up. "You can't come. It's too dangerous."

Bryan frowned. "Might this have something to do with Boris or Voltaire?"

Tala looked at Bryan. "Voltaire…" He said quietly. "He has Kai and I think they're in the old Abbey labs."

"And you were going to go in there on your _own_? How many brain cells did you lose in that coma?" Bryan exclaimed. He sighed after a pause. "Tala…we're coming with you and that's that; you can't stop you." Tala looked unsure. "Listen, if we come along, you stand a better chance of getting yourself in and Kai out. Ray's a neko-jin, for crying out loud. And plus you'd have firepower in a literal sense." He added, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the hunters, who were now up and with it.

"…Fine. Let's go."

* * *

They had walked in silence for a long time now. Tala had assured the others that he would explain; he just needed to get it together in his head.

He sighed. "I guess I should start with the cause of this…" He murmured suddenly.

"Your cyber mind."

Tala glanced at Bryan in the corner of his eye and nodded. "You think that it shut down on its own."

"Well, now I'm not so sure."

"It wasn't. My mind was built to be perfect in everyway. Just in case I got out of control, a remote was built to shut my mind down; temporarily or permanently. But Boris didn't know about this; because he didn't built it, for once. It was built by Voltaire… or at least commissioned by him." He chuckled blackly. "If Boris did know about it, I would be long dead by now… the remote was hidden, but I found out where it was hidden. I suppose I should mention Kai at this point, eh? He's the one who persuaded me to get the file… and he's the one who took the punishment for me when they noticed the file misplaced… I don't understand why Voltaire didn't shut down my mind sooner, but I can guess it was because he was busy with BEGA."

"But Boris was head of BEGA." Ray stated, confused.

"Yeah, he may have been the head of BEGA, but who was funding it? Boris was left bankrupt after BIOVAULT caved in."

Bryan nodded. "And then when BEGA caved in because of Tyson and us, he got angry-"

"Planning his revenge." Tala finished. "I think I've worked it out, though. He's finally got it through his thick skull that when people stick together they're stronger, not weaker. Sure, he knows that Tyson brought it down ultimately, but without us, he wouldn't have done it; especially Kai."

"And you." Ray said. "No offence, but if you hadn't have been put in that coma, Tyson wouldn't have gotten the firepower to fight back against Boris."

Tala looked at him surprised. "He was fighting for me?"

Ray nodded. "You should've seen him in your room before the tournament. He gave this speech about getting Boris and getting you out of that coma; it was amazing… for Tyson, anyway."

A pause, the only sound heard being the crunching of the snow beneath their feet.

"So let me get this straight," Bryan said, "Voltaire shuts your mind down, therefore bringing Kai right to his front door when he's after the remote. He takes Kai, but somehow your mind is reactivated. You go after him; Moon Child somehow knows and brings us here, when we think that you've been attacked by the other hunters and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, time-out." Tala stopped walking and turned to Bryan. "Why would those other hunters want to attack me?" He caught a look in Bryan's eyes. "They… they attacked you… didn't they? How bad?"

"Half a meter…" Ray coughed.

"What?"

"Ray, can it."

But too late; Tala understood. "Half a meter gash?" He winced. "Jeez…" But his blue eyes turned deadly and piercing. "They're paying for this… Come on. We have to get there soon."

* * *

"Having fun there, Kai?"

Kai didn't reply. He was just bordering in between conscious and unconscious. He was manacled off the ground on a stone wall. He wasn't suspended as such, but the strain on his wrists were excruciating.

"I thought as much." Voltaire sneered. "But don't worry, Kai, all will be over soon… for you anyway."

* * *

/Evil grin/ Aren't I a nice author to my characters? (well, not 'mine', per se.) So Tala's explained and now Ray and Bryan know a lot more than they did. The (good) hunters are still on the rescue-Kai-bandwagon; but will they get there in time?

Anywho, review!


	15. The Saving Kai Bandwagon

A/N- a little warning; just a little bit of blood, gore, and violence in this chapter; nothing too graphic though.

* * *

"Please don't tell me that that is the place you want to break into." Zorya muttered staring at the building in front of them.

The building wasn't tall nor wide; not that big at all. But they could see the security was high just by looking at the walls. Cameras scanned the area and laser, motion-detector guns sat in their cradles. There were two doors in sight; one larger than the other, but both guarded by burly men and German Shepherds.

"Sorry, but that's the place." Tala muttered, glancing over the one of the large ferns that hid what I call the-save-Kai-bandwagon.

Cha'tima's mahogany eyes softened at the slight fear he saw in the redhead's eyes. He raised a paw and rested it on Tala's leg, silently reassuring the teen. The Russian turned to the black wolf and smiled, placing his hand on the black paw, giving a silent thank you.

"So what's the plan?" Ray asked.

"We- Moon Child!" Tala hissed at the grey and white wolf who was advancing towards the building, Cha'tima following. "Get back here."

"Wait…" Bryan murmured, grabbing Tala's hand and gesturing over to another patch of ferns nearby. "More wolves…"

Sure enough, three wolves were creeping out towards the guards; another four on the other side. The German Shepherds raised their heads and growled, baring their teeth at the wild versions of themselves. One of the guards raised a radio to his mouth and muttered something into it, fiddling with the lead that he held his dog. Suddenly, a load of domesticated dogs raced towards the wild ones, looking frenzied. The wolves picked up their pace, but Cha'tima was the fastest, sprinting fast before leaping and pouncing on the closest dog, as a wolf would normally do on prey; the German Shepherd was killed on impact.

This seemed to drive the dogs even wilder, fighting with all their energy. It was one wolf against one dog, now that Cha'tima had killed one, luckily, so neither side was outmatched by the other. Bryan felt Tala's hand spasm in his grip when Moon Child was almost bitten; he squeezed the redhead's hand reassuringly in return.

The guards were distracted by this sudden, unprovoked (or so they thought) wolf attack, and Zorya took this to his advantage.

"We're moving. Go, go, go!" He shouted.

The three teens didn't hesitate for a second, running out across the snowy grass and through the smaller of the doors. Behind them, they heard the door close with a clang. Turning round, they saw half of the hunters.

"They're going to take out those guards and be lookouts." Zorya answered their unspoken questions. "Now come on, we probably don't have much time."

Fai leaped off Ray's shoulder and scampered down the hallway, the others following it. They ran in silence, the only sounds being their footsteps. Fai suddenly stopped at a crossroad, and edged out. They stayed where they were, watching the little, white Racoon Dog sniff around.

Laughter suddenly echoed down one of the hallways and they froze.

Ray bit his lip. "Fai!" He hissed at the small dog. "Get back here."

But the racoon didn't pay heed. Only sat there in the middle of the crossed hallways. Two men in white coats strode into view and stopped before Fai; one had blonde hair, the other, a light brown.

The blonde bent down, his naturally kind-looking face stretching into a smile. "Heya, little guy. What are you doing in here? You better get going; if you're caught by anyone else, they won't be as kind as us."

"What should we do? We can't leave it here. They'll extract his soul like those other animals if he gets found." The brunette asked worriedly, an American accent evident in his voice.

"I don't think they're bad," Ray whispered, "not bad at all."

"Looks can be deceiving, Ray." Tala whispered back before edging out.

The two men looked up suddenly. "Hey kid, what you doing in here?"

Tala raised his gun launcher. "Tell me where Kai Hiwatari is." He growled. A click sounded. "Tell me now and lead me there quietly, or else my temptation to blow your brains out will be raised significantly."

"Isn't that his beyblade launcher?" Zorya whispered quietly in Bryan's ear.

Bryan smirked, his hand clasped over his own launcher. "Yes, but what did you expect? For them to be fake and just for show?"

"So they're-"

"Real guns, yeah." Bryan rolled his eyes and Ray pouted.

"Hey kid," The blonde said, both men raising their hands to their heads, "Just, please put the gun down. We'll take you there, don't worry. We've been waiting for someone to turn up."

Tala frowned. "How did you know?"

"What? Do you think that we don't know about Kai Hiwatari? The world-class beyblader? Even Judy's team would come to rescue him!"

Ray walked out too. "You know Judy Tate?"

"Know her?" The brunette scoffed. "We work for her! Well… used to, until we were kidnapped by Voltaire…"

The blonde continued. "We work at the PPB center, with the All Starz. We've been stuck here for over a month, being forced to work for Voltaire." He caught the look in Tala's eye; he glanced at the hallway opposite when Bryan appeared. "You have to believe us."

Tala's eyes tightened and Ray swore he saw flames flicker off him for a second. "You better not be lying." He replied, lowering the gun, but keeping it cocked. "If you are and if you're leading us into a trap, I will be redecorating the nearest wall in an interesting new colour I call 'hint of brain'; got it?"

If the situation wasn't so desperate, Ray would be laughing at the redhead's words. He contained his laughter and followed the redhead down the corridor, who was in turn following the scientists. He felt the strangely familiar weight of Fai crawling up his back and onto his shoulder.

They passed through many ID-card activated doors and seemed to be heading down underground. Many a time, Ray thought they were going to be found, but the two men, whom he later found out that the blonde was called Johnson and the brunette Davis, saved them.

They suddenly stopped. Johnson was muttering something to Davis very worriedly; he turned to them.

"We… we've hit a little snag, guys." The brunette stuttered. He pointed around the corner to an open door where rowdy laughter boomed out. "You see that door? That's the elite guard of this facility." He moved his hand along to a metal door. "And that's the door we have to use to get down to the dungeon; where Kai's being held. If we just go out and use that door, we'll get caught."

"The elite guard…" Bryan muttered. "How _elite_ are they?"

"I don't know for sure, since we're not allowed to ask questions around here and I've never met them. But I've heard they disappear from time to time and wear a lot of fur; a _lot_." Johnson explained.

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "It's them."

"Who?"

"The hunters that attacked me."

A loud, booming, obviously tipsy laughter was heard, carrying over the other voices.

Bryan smirked. "Yup, that's the head honcho's laugh; I know it. And just by the noting of the excessive amount of fur adds to it; they might have well have been born furry." He caught a feral look in Tala's icy blues. "No, Tala, you can't just go barging in there. We need a plan and that plan has to contain trying to avoid them."

"I agree with Bryan." Zorya nodded. "They sound like they're from the Sawtooth tribe up North of our own village; a brutal hunting village, even by us hunters' standards."

"But how're we going to get past them?" Davis wondered aloud. "We need some sort of distraction…"

Ray had only been half listening to their banter; he had been looking at the racoon, their eyes having a silent conversation. He snapped out of his slight comatose.

"What if…" He began, catching everyone's attention. "What if Fai brought them out of the room and just as they reach this corner… BAM, they're down for the count."

"Hm… that could just work." Zorya murmured. He smirked. "Well, we-" He indicated at his 'brothers', "need to get back at them for hoarding all that Caribou, so that gives us some fighting passion."

"But are you sure you want to risk your racoon, Ray?" Davis asked. "I can see that you're very close…"

"He'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

It happened all so fast. One moment Fai was scampering up to the door, the next… Zorya's fist had collided with the face of whom Bryan called 'the head honcho'. A huge fist fight broke out between the two groups of hunters; it was more of a mosh-pit than a fight, though.

Tala turned to the two scientists who were staring at the fight with fearful eyes. "You stay here." He instructed. "Go round up all the scientists that have been abducted in one way or another and tell them to get ready to get out of here; but don't raise attention." The two men nodded and ran off down the corridor, back the way they came; Tala turned to Bryan and Ray. "Ready? We need to edge around there and get to that door."

Ray and Bryan nodded. Ray felt Fai's claws grip into the clothes on his shoulder to stop himself from falling off, but Ray picked him up. "You go on ahead." He muttered to the racoon. "It'll be safer than having you on my shoulder. Just get to that door without getting trodden on."

Green eyes flashed indignantly, but as soon as Ray placed him on the floor, he scampered off, indeed reaching the metal door (which had been opened by one of Zorya's men) without earning a single footmark.

Ray swallowed and watched as Tala darted out, keeping to the wall of the corridor, but having sometimes to dart inwards to avoid stray hits that were not actually intended for him; Tala reached the door and Ray let out a breath of relief.

But it was sucked back in when it was Bryan's turn. One of the Sawtooth hunters must've seen Tala because a few were trying to end their fights quick so that they could go after the new intruders. Bryan easily dodged one punch intended for him and punched the man back. But he hadn't noticed the man behind him, an evil glint in his eyes. The man raised a fist, ready to hit Bryan in the base of the skull but Ray acted quickly. Darting out himself, he moved swiftly over to Bryan, pushing his lover out the way just in time; though it came with a price.

The punch caught Ray in his temple, making him fly back and fall to the ground. He was still conscious, though blinding pain and dizziness was stopping him from moving.

The man towered above him and raised a gun. But just before he pulled the trigger, he swayed a little bit. His eyes slid out of focus, before rolling up into his skull. He fell down dead. The reason? A gunshot to the head, courtesy of Bryan. Lavender eyes were burning with an untamed fire before they softened slightly upon spotting Ray. He rushed over, punching a few men who got in his way, picked up and swung the neko over his shoulder, before rushing to the door.

Upon getting behind the safe door, Bryan placed Ray on his feet. The Chinese blader was leaning heavily against the wall for support, and hand over the injured temple.

"Ray…" Bryan laid a hand on Ray's forearm, another over the hand clasped over the side of his head. "Ray, look at me."

Amber eyes slid open slowly, gaining bearings. Slowly, the many Bryans slid into one. He blinked and groaned softly.

"You okay?" The neko-jin asked.

Bryan smirked. "I think I should be asking you that…"

"Bryan, Ray." It was Tala, standing below them on the stone steps that led down to darkness. The redhead spotted Ray's injured form and frowned. "What happened?"

"He took a blow that was intended for me." Bryan answered.

"I'm okay, Tala." Ray said quietly, closing his eyes once more to calm the dizziness. "Just… give me a few seconds…"

And soon, they were descending the stone staircase. The air around them became freezing, burning their throats with its cold, icy hands.

Just when they thought the staircase could be endless, it smoothed out. They stood on the threshold of a large room… and there was Voltaire and Kai.

**

* * *

(A/N- I was sorely tempted to leave it there, but since is having a winter clean, I have all the time in the world…)**

* * *

In Voltaire's hand, there was a black remote control. Bryan sent Tala a questioning glance if it was the remote for his mind, but Tala shook his head.

"So Kai," Voltaire drawled, "have any last words."

"See you in hell, old bastard." Kai spat.

"So I shall."

And Voltaire pushed one of the buttons on the remote.

Many things happened at once.

The wall that Kai was manacled to began to fall forward, obviously intended to flatten the Russian.

Ray rushed forward and leaped up, grabbing onto one of the hanging chains from the ceiling. He used his body's momentum to swing forward and kick the unsuspecting Voltaire in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Bryan also rushed out, sprinting towards the falling wall. He ran under it…

The wall stopped falling.

Kai looked to the side of him weakly. "Bryan…?"

Bryan grunted in reply. He was using his shoulder to keep the concrete slab up. It was taking all his energy to do so, but it was working; the only problem being that it was his injured shoulder.

Just after Bryan rushed out, Tala realised what the Falcon was planning to do. He ran out, rushing to the wall too. When he saw the wall stop, he wasn't surprised; he only increased his speed. He reached Kai and grabbed one of the rusty manacles in two hands. He pulled it apart and did it to the other three, ultimately setting the Phoenix free. He dragged Kai out from under the slab, some distance away and held him in his arms, tears welling in his eyes at his boyfriend's condition.

They heard an almighty BOOM and his head shot up. Dust swirled in the air, creating a brown, opaque fog. For a few heartbeats, Tala thought that the wall had fallen on top of Bryan, but when he heard coughing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He saw Ray rush past, obviously having just finished with Voltaire, and into the dust. The dust and dirt settled and Tala finally saw the two other teens. Bryan was lying on his back, Ray kneeling next to him, though he was awake.

Tala's eyes flickered down to Kai to see him awake himself, eyes half lidded and smiling.

"Took your time…" He muttered.

Tala shook his head sadly and laid a chaste kiss on the Phoenix's lips. "That's gratitude for you, eh?"

But their banter was cut off when they heard footsteps crashing down the staircase. Tala's eyes widened in fear at the thought that it could be those Sawtooth hunters; that Zorya's men had been killed; that the hunter he had grown respect for had been killed.

He shot a look in Bryan's direction to see the Falcon on his feet, though on arm was thrown around Ray's neck and he was leaning heavily on the White Tiger. Tala could see pain flickering through lavender eyes and could also see that his jaw was set against the obvious pain.

"Kids!"

Tala sighed; it was Zorya. The brunette appeared, a few men behind him. The hunter gasped and rushed over, kneeling next to Tala.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, mainly directing the question at Kai. Tala nodded. "Good, come on. We need to get out of here. Those two guys, Davis and Johnson, told us that an alarm's been raised and backup troops are heading here now." He helped Tala stand.

The redhead nodded in thanks. "Help me get him on my back."

Zorya did so and soon, the saving-Kai-bandwagon was making their way back up the stone steps; Zorya in front, with two of his men behind him, Tala next, carrying Kai on his back, one more hunter, then Ray supporting and helping Bryan to walk, then the last of the hunters.

Light met their eyes as they reached the top. They walked past the heap of bodies of the Sawtooth hunters, but one caught Ray's eye.

"That's the guy-"

"Who hit you, yeah." Bryan finished.

"You shot him?" Ray asked, noting the small hole in the skull where blood was still trickling out.

"The only thing I could do…" Bryan replied weakly. He smiled. "Sorry; I know you hate that kind of violence but-"

"It was the only thing you could do, yeah I know Bry." He smiled back. "But it was either me or him and I'd choose me any day."

"Looks like you're repaying a favour…" A weak voice whispered raspily in Tala's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Wasn't it only a few weeks ago that it… it was I who was… giving you a piggy-back ride?" Kai's voice, even though weak, held a lot of humour.

"Well," Tala replied, "you know me; always repaying what's needed."

"There you are!" Davis exclaimed as they rounded a corner; he stood by the last ID-card activated door that they had passed through. "Quick, there's not much time left. We must hurry."

He swiped his card through the indent on the wall and they rushed through. They stopped before a sliding metal door this time, though. Davis swiped his card in this indent and the door slid open to reveal…

Moon Child.

And she did what she usually did, except to the least obvious person- Zorya.

The main hunter fell back, the wolf licking his face affectionately. He pushed the female wolf off him and laughed.

"Hello to you too, you little rascal."

He stood and walked out; meanwhile wiping his face of wolf drool. Davis walked in after the other brunette and swiped his card on yet another door. It opened and a cold wind blew in; they were free.

Waiting for them outside were three, off-road military-type vans. One of them drove off, obviously full with scientists, as they reached them. The black wolf, Cha'tima, was waiting for them by one of the vans, with a familiar racoon on its back.

"Fai…" Ray chuckled. "Social little thing…"

They were helped onto one of the vans and soon were off, through the woods and away from the hellhole. Ray looked over opposite him and smiled; Tala and Kai were reunited.

Tala looked like he was going to cry, cuddling up to Kai, his ear over Kai's heart listening to the beat. Kai had placed his cheek on the top of Tala's head, a serene expression on his face.

Ray smiled again and felt a squeeze around his waist. He looked up at Bryan, amber eyes sparkling, before cuddling up to his own lover; Fai cuddled up in the neko's lap too.

Cha'tima and Moon Child looked at each other before nuzzling each other affectionately and settling down for a light doze… together…

* * *

Blue eyes flickered open as he felt the vehicle slow down. He suppressed a yawn and carefully sat up fully.

He glanced around the interior to see Zorya in a doze himself… in fact, everyone in the back was asleep; even the two wolves.

Tala smiled. _They are so mates…_ he thought. _But… I thought Moon Child was an orphan… how does she know this wolf; Cha'tima?_

The cover on the back was pulled aside and Johnson's friendly face appeared.

"Nice to see you. You guys okay?" He asked, climbing in.

Tala chuckled. "Sleepy but yeah, we're okay." He glanced at the beaten Kai in the corner of his eye. "I think…" He added as an undertone.

But the blonde man seemed to catch this. "Don't worry. We've kitted your cabin with more medical supplies, food, clothing, you name it."

"Our… cabin?"

Johnson moved to the cover again and pulled it aside once more. Tala looked out and smiled; he- they were back home. Back at their cabin.

"How-"

"Zorya knew." Johnson chuckled. "Well, he told us… when he was awake."

"I am awake." Zorya said suddenly, his brown-green eyes flickering open. He did look wide awake. "We're here, I guess."

"Yes. Come on, you kids do look like you need a rest."

They were helped out of the military vehicle (Tala having woken Ray and Bryan up; Ray then waking up the two wolves) and Tala almost saw-

"Bryan Kuznetsov, was that a smile I saw?" Tala asked, a grin on his face.

Bryan smirked, still being supported by Ray. "Could've been, cap'n, you never know."

Tala chuckled and carried Kai towards the cabin's oak door. He kicked it open and immediately made his way to his and Kai's shared room. Ray walked in next and sat Bryan on the couch.

He frowned. "I think I know what's causing you that pain, Bry."

"I've most likely bruised a muscle or something Ray, no biggie."

"Yes, biggie, Bryan." He held up his hand, which was covered in blood. "You're gash has reopened."

"Don't give me a lecture on safety, Ray. Would you rather me have reopened my wound or have Kai thinner than a stingray?"

"A reopened wound, of course. And I wasn't going to give you a lecture, Bry. You did what was best." He smiled, and gave the Falcon a peck on the lips, before moving over to the kitchen counter, washing his hand, and picking up a small, white briefcase.

Opening it, he found a full kit of first aid. He picked out the same things he had used to treat Bryan's wound before and was about to walk back over when Tala emerged from the bedroom.

Ray smiled in greeting. "Is Kai okay?"

Tala sighed. "I think so. He's really thin, so I have a feeling he's malnourished. He must've lost a lot of blood from the cuts on his body, I think he's sprained his ankle… but, he'll live." The redhead moved over to the second first-aid kit. "So how's the Falcon?"

"He's reopened that wound." Ray replied, standing next to Tala and watching his lavender haired lover remove his jacket and shirt.

Tala moved over to the couch and studied the Falcon's cut. "It looks like a clean cut, so it should be okay. But jeez, Bry, what the hell did you do to piss them off? Could you _ask_ for a bigger cut?"

"Not likely." Ray muttered.

"Oh great; being bullied by both my captain and boyfriend…" Bryan muttered. "Aren't I loved?"

"Oh, totally…" Ray replied, before firmly kissing Bryan.

Tala rolled his eyes before moving away to pick up the first-aid kit and walking back to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Bryan pulled Ray onto his lap so that the neko-jin straddled his waist. He savoured in the moan that came from Ray when he eased his tongue into the younger's mouth.

Ray moved the hand that wasn't around Bryan's neck to his shoulder. Clutched in this hand was an antiseptic wipe, which he moved down along the wound, using his sense of touch to follow the cut…

But unfortunately, one cannot concentrate on cleaning something when being ravished by one's boyfriend.

* * *

A/N- well, I hope you enjoyed the two chapters rolled into one. No this isn't the last 'chapter'. There is at least one more after this…

Then…

Tala: You eat yourself?  
D-G: No, duh, the next sequel! Anywho, review!


	16. Why is Wolf Love intensified by absence?

A slight groan escaped from Tala's throat as he began to wake up. He could feel someone running their fingers through his hair…

"Kai…" He murmured.

"Yes, Tala?"

Tala didn't reply, only snuggled closer to Kai's warmth and scent. Sleep was clouding up his mind, but he didn't care; all he wanted was to stay with his ushka (1).

"You okay?" Tala asked quietly, still not moving.

"Am I ever?"

"No, cos you're always a grumpy sourpuss…" Tala retorted. "I mean, physically."

A sigh. "Achy… but… yes, I suppose…"

"Good…"

"You?"

"Nnng…"

A small chuckle. "Sleepy?"

"You bet…"

"Sleep then… Yuriy…"

* * *

"Mr Dickenson! Ray and- oh, hey guys…"

Ian and Spencer looked up stonily at the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked acidly.

"Ray and Kai have gone missing. They've been gone for over a week." Max explained. "Why're you here?"

"Same with Tala and Bryan." Spencer replied. "But if you're looking for Mr Dickenson, you've wasted your time; he's not here."

"What do you mean, 'he's not here'?" Tyson demanded.

"He means, 'the old coot is not here'." Ian retorted. "The woman said he's got some important business to attend to and that we had to wait for him to call."

Tyson sighed and plonked himself in a seat. "I guess we'll have to wait too… when I get my hands on those two for sneaking off, I'll… grrr, just because they're kissing and crap doesn't mean-"

"Wait, hold up. Ray and Kai are together?"

"They're not." Hilary answered for the Japanese boy; Tyson glared as if to say, 'yes-they-are'. "Well, Tyson, they've assured us they aren't and I believe them."

"Well, the girl's got good intuition, then." Spencer said. "Because Ray's with someone else."

"What? Who?" Max asked.

Ian laughed. "If we told you, you'd wet your pants before fainting…"

"Just tell us, Shrimp."

"Okay, okay, sheesh, keep your pants on! Ray's with-"

………

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

* * *

The atmosphere in the cabin was a peaceful once; like it had been for two days now. No one was rushing around; the four teens, two wolves and the single racoon were taking life at their own pace…

"I've just remembered!" Ray exclaimed suddenly, catching everyone's attention. "What about the tournament? It's supposed to start in under a week and we've barely trained! And what about our teammates?"

"Kitten's got a good point, cap." Bryan said to Tala.

"I know. But Mr Dickenson will understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Davis and Johnson have gone back to the PPB center in America, therefore will tell Judy Tate, who will most likely get on the phone to Dickenson, who will then come here, knock on our door and will either ask for an answer or give _us_ answers."

There was a hurried knock at the door. Silence. Everyone turned to look at Tala.

"I didn't know you were psychic, Tal." Ray said.

"Neither did I…" Tala muttered, standing and walking to the door.

He opened it to be met with none other than the head of the BBA.

"Tala, my boy! How are you?" The man beamed.

Tala's left eye twitched in surprise as he let Mr Dickenson in. Ray guided the elderly man to the couch before moving back into the kitchen area to make more tea.

"Er, Mr Dickenson, may I ask you something? What are you doing here?"

Stanley's expression turned more serious. "I've heard from Judy about what happened. Before I start, may I ask how Kai is?"

"I'm fine." Came a gruff reply from the hallway.

Heads whipped around to see Kai moving towards them, having to lean on crutches because of his ankle.

"Kai, my boy, I'm glad you got out okay. You boys have all showed bravery beyond my wildest dreams and I must credit you for that." He waited until everyone had sat down in the living room area; he took a sip of his tea.

He frowned, confused at the two supposedly wild animals by the fire, and the third on Ray's shoulder. Fai leapt down from the Chinese blader's shoulder and hoped over to the elderly man, climbing up onto his shoulder.

"My, what a strange little fellow you are." He chuckled. "But I heard what you said before I knocked, Ray. I have postponed the tournament until another three weeks."

"Sorry, sir, but could I ask what you've told everyone?" Ray asked.

"I have simply said that there was a breach in security, though I can guess that the real reason will be spread around by the All Starz; their respect of you has grown since you saved their two helpers and they'll be boasting, especially that Michael. And your teams have been notified with the real reason; I'm afraid I can't not tell them."

"They were bound to find out one way or another." Bryan admitted. "Especially Ian."

"Yes." The old man nodded. "I have organised for your plane home to pick you up in a week's time; that will be enough time for you to recuperate slightly and train for the remainder two weeks, won't it?"

Nods.

"Sir," Kai asked hesitantly, "what happened to my grandfather?"

Mr Dickenson sighed. "He was apprehended by the Russian military sometime after you left, I think. There had been reports of illegal activity by a few of the villages near the facility. He's going to be put away for some time."

"Wonder if Boris will be his cellmate…" Tala muttered in Bryan's ear.

"Though there may be a problem." Mr Dickenson admitted. "He was found unconscious therefore he can claim being attacked."

Ray looked sheepishly at Kai. "Sorry, Kai."

Mr Dickson looked at Ray sharply. "Ray? You're th one who knocked him unconscious?"

"Uh, yeah."

"My, whatever you did, it had a lot of force in it. Well done."

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

"He's still unconscious."

"Ah…"

"Very well, boys. I have to go, I'm sorry. Get better soon." Fai climbed off Stanley and scuttled over to the two wolves, snuggling into Moon Child's fur.

The elderly man chuckled and walked over to the door, before closing it after him. They heard a helicopter motor start up, before it slowly faded out.

Tala looked at the three animals by the fire, that were currently asleep.

"You know, if we carry on at this rate, we might as well open up a zoo."

"Here, here." Ray agreed, laying his head on Bryan's shoulder and shifting closer to the Falcon.

Tala smirked. "You know, if someone told me that you two were together, I'd call them a bullshitter."

"Actually, when I told you, you nearly fell off my back in surprise but was quite comfortable with it. No mentions of 'bullshitters' whatsoever." Kai said smugly.

Tala glared at him. "I meant no one but you, smartass. I mean, only 3 years ago, Bryan almost killed you; no offence, Bry."

"Yeah, well you know what they say? Opposites attract, just like magnets." Ray replied softly.

"I suppose…" Tala said with a small sigh. "Well, it's like that with me and Kai."

To emphasise his point, he stood and plonked himself in Kai's lap, leaning against the hard chest.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable?"

"Very; thank you."

"Oh don't mention it. That's what I'm here for; for you to use me as a pillow."

"Can I ask you two something?" Bryan said suddenly, catching the two Russian's attentions. "How did you two get together?"

"He was pining after me, I felt something for him, we ended up kissing, there you go, the end." Kai said.

"Pining, eh?" Bryan smirked at Tala. "Didn't know you were that type of guy, Tal."

"Well, at that time, you didn't know I bent this way either."

"Well I have to say that to you too about me."

"That, I have to agree with; I always thought that you were as straight as six o'clock, but I guess I'm proved wrong. So what are you; twelve o'clock, or three o'clock?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, confused. "Twelve o'clock is fully gay and three o'clock is bi."

"Nice use of puns, Tala." Bryan chuckled. "I think you'll find I'm twelve, thank you."

"Ray?" Tala asked.

"Same." The neko replied.

"I always thought you fancied that pink fuzzball." Bryan admitted.

"Who, Mariah? She's a sister to me; nothing more." Ray said with a shrug. "What about you Tala?"

"Twelve. Kai?"

"Oh aren't we all in a sharing mood?" Kai asked sarcastically. "Twelve. But what's with the question, Wolfie? Or has your wolf-like curiosity gotten the better of you?"

"Fifty-fifty." Tala replied. "But I just wanted to know, just in case we had to watch out for any girlfriends."

"Tala." The said redhead turned to look at the Falcon, who was staring at him in slight disbelief. "If we were bisexual and if we were to date a girl, she would have to be someone who either didn't know us or didn't care. I would never in a million years date a fan girl or one of those female bladers."

"Why not the bladers?" Ray asked, curious.

"No offence to you, Ray, but they've all got sticks shoved up their asses. They're too proud." Bryan said boredly. "And they're either too girly, too smart, or… too pink."

"I suppose you're right…" Ray sighed.

"Why the change of tone, Ray?" Tala asked.

"Just the thought of how Mariah would react when she finds out about me and Bry."

"Describe this thought to me."

"Well, it involves lasers, scratch-posts and the Berlin Wall."

"I think I'm on your wave link…" Tala laughed.

"I guess I should stay on your good side then, Kitten, if you can think of the many ways to get rid of me." Bryan said, smirking, pulling Ray's hair out of the loose ponytail and running his fingers through the ebony tresses.

"Why haven't you wrapped your hair today, Ray?" Kai asked.

Ray shrugged. "Couldn't be bothered. Too much of a hassle for just relaxing."

"It looks nice down." Tala complimented. "Please keep it down from now on. Please?"

Ray laughed. "Okay, Tala, I will. But if it gets knotted, you're brushing it free."

Tala laughed as well. "Fine. I'd actually like to brush your hair; it looks really soft." He looked at Bryan. "Is it soft?"

Bryan smirked and nodded. "Like silk, only softer."

Ray blushed and smiled bashfully. Tala chuckled.

"Oh come on, Ray. Stop being so modest!"

"That's what I've told him before, but does he? No."

Ray pouted. "So what if I'm modest? Sue me."

"I'd love to, but there's no need to." Kai said.

"Yeah; you own half of Russia already." Tala retorted.

"No…" Kai whispered huskily in Tala's ear. "_We_ own half of Russia."

He turned Tala around so that the redhead straddled his hips and captured his lips in an open mouthed, breathtaking kiss.

Bryan rolled his eyes, but glanced down at Ray, smirking evilly.

"What are you thinking of, Falcon?" Ray asked, though he was catching onto it.

"I'm thinking…"

Bryan leant down and pressed his lips against Ray's in a tender kiss.

The two kisses were totally different… yet…

They held the same amount of passion…

As I always ask myself: **Why is love intensified by absence?**

I ask myself again for these two couples…

But how strong will their love become?

We'll just have to wait and see until the new love begins.

**_Why is Wolf Love intensified by absence?_**

_**THE END!**_

* * *

(1) The Russian equivalent of 'koi', you could say._

* * *

I know I said I'd do an epilogue, but I wanted to round the fic off like this. Phoenix love is finished… can anyone guess why I called it this?_

_Oh, the 'Why is love intensified by absence?' thing? I came up with that, so… you can use it, but just say that I came up with it (that was pointless, sorry) _

_AndI just had to add that final statement, sorry..._

_But just wait until the sequel- 'Wolf Love- Animal Magnet'. It will be posted soon, but not right away!_

_Until then…_

_Up, up and away!_

_Demi-goddess – Queen of OCs_

_Preview of Wolf Love- Animal Magnet - **(don't read if you want to be TOTALLY surprised. This isn't a spoiler, though)**_

_**What happens when Demi-Goddess gets bored but wants to do the next Wolf Love? Well, she sets the evil-yet-wanting-to-do-good Ancient Greek Witch on our heroes. The witch's mission is to make sure that the two couples are actually true to each other. How does she do it, you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and see!**_


	17. Authoress note edit!

**_WOLF LOVE: ANIMAL MAGNET HAS BEEN POSTED! INSERT IT INTO THE SEARCH ENGINE TO FIND IT!

* * *

_**

This is not a chapter BTW!

I need to ask all of you a BIG and very important question regarding the sequel of this fic and the next installment of the Wolf Love saga.

I have already written three chapters of the sequel, but i am torn between posting the first now or waiting... I have quite a lot on my mind, those being fics and one of my 'friends' now becoming my clone and copying EVERYTHING I DO, SAY, WEAR, **ETC!**

/Sigh/ sorry... i am stressed...

But i need to ask your opinion:

Choose one of the following: **I would rather you...**

1) Post thesequel now, but make slow updates.

2) Wait for a while, then post it and make medium-speed updates

I hope those actually makes sense... i hope this whole damn authoress' note makes sense! I am seriously going round the bend with this friend... but i shant bore you... unless you want me to?

I didn't think so.

**Demi-goddess - Queen of OCs**


End file.
